Secretos Familiares
by Kinai
Summary: A pasado una semana desde la fallida boda. Una conversación con Ukyo causara que Ranma & Akane hagan un descubrimiento sorprendente sobre sus familias. (Realizado un pequeño cambio en el cuarto capitulo para solucionar una pequeña inconsistencia.)
1. Secretos Desvelados

Avisos:

- Ranma pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.

- Esta historia está hecha sin ánimo de lucro y para el disfrute de los fans.

- Agradezco cualquier tipo de comentario que queráis hacerme. Prometo contestar a todos en sus respectivos capitulos.

- Estoy buscando a alguien que pueda realizar ilustraciones de mis historias. Si estais interesados, por favor no dudéis en poneros en contacto conmigo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Capitulo 1: Secretos Desvelados.

Nodoka se encontraba tomando el te tranquilamente en el salón de la casa de los Tendo. Pequeñas volutas de humo se elevaban del caliente líquido. La templada taza reposaba ente las delicadas manos de Nodoka, quien, de tanto en tanto, se la acercaba a los labios para beber un sorbo.

La tranquilidad y el silencio reinaban en la casa y solo los gritos marciales de los estudiantes apagados por la distancia, desafiaban esa calma.

Repentinamente la puerta de entrada se abrió con un fuerte golpe, que rompió la atmósfera de la casa y anunció la llegada de sus dos habitantes más jóvenes. Nodoka suspiró por la tranquilidad rota y se volvió hacía la puerta del salón. Un momento más tarde, está se abrió y, Ranma y Akane entraron a la habitación.

"Buenas tardes." Nodoka les saludó con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba; sin embargo ninguno de los dos adolescentes le devolvió el saludo.

Ranma permaneció de pie en la entrada del salón con la vista fija en el suelo evitando mirar a su madre. A su lado, Akane no apartaba su mirada de él. Sus manos cruzadas delante de ella, sujetaban con tanta fuerza su cartera que tenía los nudillos blancos.

Tras un tiempo en el que nadie pronunció palabra, Ranma miró a Akane. Esta frunció el ceño y señaló a Nodoka con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Él se volvió hacía su madre y comenzó.

"Mama…veras…hoy hemos hablado con Ukyo. Bueno, no… realmente ha sido Ukyo quien ha venido hablar conmigo…"

La sonrisa desapareció de la cara de Nodoka, pero ni Ranma, demasiado ocupado buscando las palabras apropiadas, ni Akane se dieron cuenta.

"No habíamos hablado con ella desde la bo…bueno… ya sabes."

Akane resopló y comenzó a golpear repetidamente su cartera con el dedo índice.

* * *

Mientras aún resonaban los ecos del timbre que señalaban el fin de las clases, Ranma se estiró en su silla para desentumecer sus músculos. A su lado, Akane se dirigió a hablar con sus amigas, mientras el resto de sus compañeros se levantaban, empezaban a recoger sus cosas ó se ponían hablar entre ellos.

Ranma cogió su cartera, la abrió y, sin prisas, empezó a introducir en ella sus cosas, hasta que, inesperadamente, sintió como le tiraban suavemente del brazo. Al levantar la cabeza se encontró con la mirada inquisitiva de Ukyo.

"¿Por qué me has estado evitando toda la semana?" Está le preguntó suavemente en voz lo suficientemente baja para que nadie más, y sobre todo Akane, la oyera.

Ranma apartó la mirada enojado, y la fijó en su pupitre.

"¿Cómo me lo puedes preguntar después de lo que Shampoo y tú hicisteis?"

El tono cortante y seco de su respuesta sorprendió al propio Ranma; pero ello no amilanó a Ukyo quien soltó una sonora carcajada.

"¡Vamos Ranma! No me digas que realmente querías casarte." Ella respondió en tono divertido, ligeramente sarcástico.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que la carcajada había llamado la atención de Akane, quien se dirigía hacía ellos con cara de pocos amigos. Antes que llegara y pudiera interrumpir la conversación ó que Ranma añadiera algo, Ukyo continuó.

"No hace falta que mientas. Tú madre fue la que me invitó a la boda y la que me dijo que te alegrarías si, por cualquier motivo, la boda no se llegaba a celebrar."

Ranma miró a Ukyo, quien vio con claridad en la cara de su prometido la sorpresa y confusión que habían producido sus palabras. A Ukyo le asaltó la idea que Ranma podía no saber nada de los planes de su madre.

Una pregunta pronunciada en voz queda a su espalda interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"¿Por qué?"

Las palabras de Ukyo habían detenido Akane justo cuando esta iba a agarrar el hombro de su rival, así que, cuando la joven chef se volvió, se encontró con el brazo semiextendido de Akane detenido en la mitad de su movimiento. Ukyo notó que la mano de Akane temblaba ligeramente y encontró en su cara la misma expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad de Ranma.

Akane no prestó atención a Ukyo. Su mirada estaba fija en Ranma con la vana esperanza de encontrar una respuesta a su pregunta.

"¿Por qué?"

* * *

Ranma terminó su relato y el silencio volvió al salón. Akane había dejado de golpear su cartera y ambos adolescentes observaban a Nodoka con la esperanza que esta refutara las palabras de Ukyo. Sin embargo Nodoka simplemente continuó mirándolos con expresión entristecida.

Durante unos minutos en el salón solo se escuchó los amortiguados ruidos del dojo y el canto de un pájaro en el árbol del jardín.

Finalmente Nodoka tomó una decisión. Se volvió a sentar delante de su taza de te y empezó a dar vueltas al frió liquido con su cucharilla.

"¿Realmente queréis casaros?" Nodoka les preguntó. El tono de su voz era tranquilo pero tenía una nota de tristeza.

Ni Ranma, ni Akane esperaban esa pregunta, por lo que les pilló completamente por sorpresa.

El joven empezó a balbucear una respuesta, pero antes que pudiera decir algo coherente su compañera estalló.

El enfado de Akane había nacido al ver a Ukyo hablando con Ranma, pero sus palabras habían cubierto su ira con sorpresa y confusión. Entonces la inoportuna pregunta de Nodoka destapó la rabia de Akane; una rabia que había crecido oculta bajo su sorpresa y alimentada por su confusión.

"¿Desde cuando os importa nuestra opinión?"

Ranma y Nodoka la miraron sorprendidos por su reacción.

Akane tenía la cabeza baja, la mirada fija en el suelo, los hombros hundidos y todo su cuerpo temblaba de ira.

"Nuestros padres solo están interesados en unir las escuelas. A ti solo te importa que Ranma sea varonil. Tú les ayudaste a preparar la boda. ¡Y nunca nos preguntasteis que queríamos!"

"¡Akane!" Nodoka susurró, pero nadie la oyó.

"Ahora resulta que le dijiste a Ukyo que saboteara nuestra boda. ¿Por qué? ¿Te diviertes jodiendonos la vida?"

Akane levantó la cabeza al hacer esta última pregunta, y la madre de Ranma pudo ver las lagrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Nodoka suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

"No lo entendéis. Ranma y tú no os podéis casar."

"¿Por qué?" Ranma exclamó antes que Akane pudiera reaccionar.

"Porque Akane y tú sois hermanos." Nodoka respondió con voz tranquila y calmada.

Continuara…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Comentarios a las Reseñas:

RyA Die Rose der Leidenschaf, Roxy & Diana: Tengo perfilada la historia en mi cabeza. Lo unico que puedo esperar es que os guste la historia que tengo pensada.

laescondida2004: Logicamente no se parecen mucho por que la autora original no tenía intención de que lo fueran, pero una cosa que me propuse al empezar a escribir esta historia es que fuera lo más coherente posible, dentro de sus limitaciones.

Maribrit: Actualizado. :) Disculpa el retraso.

laescondida: No se donde has podido leer seis capitulos ya que, por ahora, solo he publicado cuatro y estoy preparando el quinto. ¿Podrías decirme donde los has visto?

Ademas quiero agradecer las reseñas de thelmin, viry chan, annkarem, Ode-chan, Jade Saotome y Guest.


	2. Algo de Verdad

Avisos:

- Ranma pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.

- Esta historia está hecha sin ánimo de lucro y para el disfrute de los fans.

- Agradezco cualquier tipo de comentario que queráis hacerme. Prometo contestar a todos en sus respectivos capitulos.

- Estoy buscando a alguien que pueda realizar ilustraciones de mis historias. Si estais interesados, por favor no dudéis en poneros en contacto conmigo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Capitulo 02: Algo de Verdad.

Al oír la respuesta de su madre el primer pensamiento de Ranma fue de incredulidad. No es que no creyera a su madre, es que no podía creerla. Lo que ella acababa de contarles era imposible. Debía ser una broma, tenía que ser una broma. Tan convencido estaba de ello, que no le habría sorprendido que en ese momento su madre lo reconociera con una gran sonrisa.

Sin embargo, una simple mirada a Nodoka bastó para enterrar esa idea.

Tras darle la increíble noticia su madre no se había movido de su sitio, simplemente había dejado de revolver el té, y se había vuelto hacía ellos. Su relajada actitud había desaparecido por completo, siendo reemplazada por un gesto serio, sin rastro de humor, y una mirada triste que esperaba, y temía, su reacción.

Puede que Ranma no se diera cuenta de todos estos detalles pero, inconscientemente, sabía que su madre no bromeaba y que lo que decía era cierto.

Antes que pudiera asimilar la noticia, su compañera explotó en un arrebato de indignación. Akane siempre había tenido un temperamento vivo, sobre todo cuando se sentía humillada como era el caso.

Ella, igual que Ranma, no se podía creer que pudieran ser hermanos, pero tampoco que alguien pudiera bromear con algo tan serio. Lo único que se le ocurrió para explicar que la madre de Ranma quisiera sabotear su boda era que, por alguna razón, la encontrase indigna de su hijo. Decirles que eran hermanos, una mentira, era una forma sutil de rechazarla sin humillarla públicamente. Así su hijo quedaba libre y podía casarse con alguien más "adecuada", a la vez que la relación entre ambas familias permanecía intacta.

Por lo visto sus sentimientos no importaban en absoluto. Aunque si ellos creían que se sometería a su autoridad sin luchar estaban muy equivocados.

Akane decidió, en ese mismo momento, oponerse con todas sus fuerzas a la decisión de sus padres, sin darse cuenta que eso demostraría, fuera de cualquier duda, que Ranma si le importaba.

Se secó las lagrimas con el puño de su blusa, y con férrea determinación miro a Nodoka y le espetó.

"¡Pues no contéis conmigo para esta farsa!"

Dándose la vuelta, salió con paso firme del salón, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con un portazo.

Aún resonaban en la habitación los ecos del golpe cuando su prometido se volvió hacía la puerta dispuesto a seguirla; pero antes que pudiera dar un solo paso, su madre le llamó.

"¡Ranma!¡Espera!¡No vayas! Es mejor que la dejes sola por el momento. Dale tiempo para asimilarlo."

Sus palabras tuvieron un efecto inmediato sobre Ranma, que se detuvo dudando que hacer.

Por una parte quería seguir a Akane, hablar con ella, preguntarle si se encontraba bien… pero por otra parte sabía que su madre tenía razón. Era mejor darle tiempo. Además tenía que reconocer que las palabras no eran su fuerte y, en un momento tan delicado, no sería raro que dijera algo inoportuno y empeorara la situación. Sin embargo quería estar con ella, apoyarla, consolarla…

Antes que pudiera tomar una decisión definitiva, los pasos de Akane se desvanecieron en la lejanía.

Creyendo que ya era demasiado tarde para seguirla, Ranma se volvió hacía su madre con un suspiro de resignación. De nuevo cara a cara, el joven la miró a los ojos y le pidió con voz suplicante.

"Mama, por favor, dime la verdad. ¿Es cierto lo que nos has dicho? Que somos…, que somos…" Él fue incapaz de pronunciar la palabra, aunque su madre le entendió perfectamente.

"Sí, es cierto." Ella contestó sin dudar; solo un ligero deje de tristeza enturbiaba sus palabras.

"¿Es Soun mi padre?" El joven consiguió preguntar con voz entrecortada.

"¡No!"

"Entonces vosotros sois los padres de Akane."

"Tampoco."

Las respuestas habían sido claras, pero tan concisas, que la poca información conseguida empezaba a exasperar a Ranma.

"Si vosotros no sois los padres de Akane, y Soun no es mi padre. ¿Cómo podemos entonces ser hermanos?" El joven preguntó ligeramente irritado.

"Es cierto que tenéis los mismos padres; sin embargo, de los que considerabais vuestros padres, ninguno lo somos realmente."

Ranma se quedó en silencio con la cabeza baja, mientras asimilaba lo que su madre, ó por lo menos la que él había creído hasta ese momento que era su madre, le había dicho.

La mayor parte de su vida él no había sabido quien era su madre, cuando finalmente la conoció una estúpida promesa le había impedido presentarse como su hijo. Y, ahora que por fin podían ser una familia normal, era ella la que admitía no ser su madre.

Esta noticia había convertido su corazón en un caos imposible de describir.

Sorpresa, enfado, incredulidad y miedo luchaban entre si para conseguir la supremacía entre sus emociones. Mientras, su confianza, debilitada por las dudas surgidas sobre sus orígenes, observaba desde una distancia prudencial.

De improviso recordó un detalle, imposible de falsificar, que desmentía las afirmaciones de su madre.

Lentamente levantó la cabeza y, en un tono extrañamente tranquilo para las circunstancias, afirmó.

"¡Todo eso es mentira! Si tú no eres mi madre, ¿Cómo explicas que nos parezcamos tanto?"

"Tienes razón. Somos tan parecidos que no entiendo como no me di cuenta antes que tú eras Ranma." Sus palabras no eran más que una reflexión en voz alta. "Cuando me dijiste que eras la prima de Akane, me lo creí y no pensé más en ello. La verdad es que no soy una buena fisonomista."

Una leve sonrisa apareció en su cara al recordar como confundió a un desconocido por Ranma.

Nodoka apartó de su mente esos pensamientos, miró a su hijo directamente a los ojos y, con gran seriedad le dijo.

"Créeme cuando te digo que siempre te he querido y te querré como si fueras mi propio hijo. Sin embargo lo que os he dicho es cierto. Yo no soy tú madre. Vuestra madre biológica es mi hermana mayor."

El joven fue incapaz de ocultar su sorpresa y, con una expresión de completo asombro, repitió las palabras que cambiaban toda su vida.

"Tú…hermana…mayor…"

"Así es." Nodoka le confirmó y, sintiendo que era necesaria una explicación, añadió. "Aunque ella era tres años mayor que yo, nos parecíamos tanto que incluso nuestros padres solían confundirnos. Hasta que empezó a llevar gafas."

Ranma ya no la escuchaba.

Una vez que su madre adoptiva le confirmó la tremenda noticia, empezó a caminar lentamente hacía la puerta que daba al jardín. Nodoka no dijo nada, pero le siguió con una mirada triste que buscaba un gesto de comprensión en su figura.

No lo encontró.

El joven, aturdido por lo que había aprendido, caminaba completamente ensimismado sin darse cuenta de la mirada suplicante de la que, hasta ese momento, consideraba su madre.

Cuando estaba a punto de abandonar el salón, ella le preguntó ligeramente preocupada.

"¿Dónde vas Ranma?"

Este se detuvo momentáneamente bajo el dintel de la puerta.

"Voy a…entrenar." Él respondió de improviso, sin volverse, como si se le acabase de ocurrir la idea.

Sin mediar más palabras, el joven salió al jardín, dobló la esquina de la casa y se perdió de vista. De nuevo sola, Nodoka se quedó mirando hacía el jardín con lagrimas en los ojos, y el nombre del que ella consideraba su hijo, en los labios.

* * *

La puerta se abrió con tanta fuerza que rebotó en la pared, y a punto estuvo de golpear a Akane mientras entraba. Sin detenerse, empujó la puerta, que se cerró con un sonoro golpe, y lanzó la cartera del colegio sobre la mesa que había debajo de la ventana. Su pesado aterrizaje desplazó lo que había sobre la mesa, tirando parte.

La joven no prestó atención al repiquetear de los objetos contra el suelo, y se echó cuan larga era sobre la cama, abrazada a la almohada.

A solas en su habitación, la ira e indignación de Akane no tardaron en perder su intensidad, como un fuego al que no se alimenta; dejando en su lugar un rescoldo de desesperación que cristalizó en una simple pregunta.

"¿Por qué nos hacen esto?"

El compromiso a la fuerza, las demás prometidas, preparar dos bodas y sabotearlo todo en el último momento. Todo ello cabía en aquella queja, formulada como una pregunta en voz baja.

La joven, intentando encontrar un sentido a tanta sinrazón, buscó entre sus recuerdos cualquier cosa que la hubiera podido hacer inadecuada a los ojos de Nodoka. Desgraciadamente, su estado de ánimo y sus inseguridades tiñeron sus recuerdos, haciéndolos más negros que lo que realmente eran; mientras las lagrimas volvían a correrle por las mejillas, la joven tuvo la certeza absoluta que la madre de Ranma no la quería como esposa de su hijo. Los hechos sucedidos desde su vuelta de China así lo demostraban.

Antes que Akane pudiera hundirse en la desesperación, unos nudillos llamarón a la puerta. La inesperada llamada sorprendió a la joven que solo acertó a sentarse en la cama y preguntar con voz trémula.

"¿Quién es?"

"Akane. Soy yo, Nodoka. ¿Puedo entrar?"

La joven se quedo paralizada, sin saber qué hacer. No quería volver a ver a quien la había rechazado; no tan pronto. Aunque ardía en deseos de preguntarle porque no podía casarse con su hijo. Y esta vez quería la verdad, no una estúpida mentira.

Ante la falta de respuesta, Nodoka insistió.

"Akane, déjame pasar, por favor."

Su voz estaba teñida de preocupación, pero la joven, inmersa en su indecisión, no se dio cuenta.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente, hasta que se volvió a oír la voz de la madre de Ranma.

"¡Akane!¡Voy a entrar!"

La puerta no tardo en abrirse y Nodoka entró en la habitación. Un vistazo le sirvió para darse cuenta del desorden provocado por el aterrizaje de la cartera, los objetos tirados por el suelo y las pequeñas manchas de humedad en la almohada; antes que sus ojos se posaran en Akane, quien se había vuelto al oírse abrir la puerta.

Su cara enrojecida, sus ojos llorosos y los regueros de lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas, fueron confirmación suficiente de los temores de Nodoka.

"¡Oh Akane!¡Lo siento!¡Lo siento mucho!" Se lamentó. "Créeme que mi intención no era haceros daño."

La joven no reaccionó al principio, pero lentamente la tristeza abandonó sus facciones y, según se iban inflamando sus rescoldos, la ira ocupó su lugar.

"¿A qué has venido?" Preguntó con tono rabioso.

"Quiero hablar contigo." Nodoka respondió lenta y suavemente, aunque con un deje de preocupación, tratando de calmar a Akane. "Y saber como estas."

"¿Y cómo creías que iba a estar?" La joven estalló. "¿Saltando de alegría?"

La voz de Akane rezumaba tanto sarcasmo, que hizo estremecerse visiblemente a su interlocutora. Esta tuvo que unir sus manos delante de su pecho para intentar controlar el temblor que recorría su cuerpo.

"Entiendo cómo te sientes." Ella comenzó en tono apaciguador.

'¿Y tú que sabrás como me siento?' La joven pensó irritada.

"Cuando lo descubrí era demasiado tarde para detener la boda de otra manera." Al decir esto su interlocutora bajo los ojos para evitar mirar a Akane, no fuera que notara su mentira. Ya que, aunque era cierto que a ella solo se le había ocurrido esa manera de detener la boda, nada de eso habría sido necesario si les hubiera dicho a los padres lo que sabía, ó creía saber. Sin embargo esto significaba reconocer ante Genma que Ranma no era su hijo y, por múltiples razones, Nodoka no tenía fuerzas para decirle la verdad a su marido.

"Sé que arruine el que debía ser vuestro día," ella continuó, "pero si os hubierais casado habría sido mucho peor."

Su insistencia en una absurda mentira, no hizo sino enfadar más a Akane, quien, a duras penas, consiguió controlarse lo suficiente para no gritarle.

"Al menos dime porque no quieres que me case con Ranma. ¿Es porque no se cocinar ó porque no soy tan buena luchadora como él?"

El cerebro de Nodoka tardó unos segundos en comprender lo que la joven acababa de decir y sus connotaciones, pero cuando lo consiguió, su reacción fue de completa y genuina sorpresa.

"¿Crees que me lo he inventado todo porque no quiero que te cases con mi hijo? ¡Oh Akane! ¿Piensas que…?"

La joven no aguantó más.

"¡Basta!" Le gritó. "¡Deja de mentir! Solo estamos las dos. ¡No necesitas mentir a nadie!¡Vamos!¡Atrévete a decirme la verdad!"

Las últimas palabras salieron ahogadas por la emoción, mientras las lágrimas volvían a correrle libremente por la cara.

Nodoka se estremeció al ver el sufrimiento de la joven. Lamentaba lo que había tenido que hacer, aunque seguía repitiéndose que había sido peor sí no hubiera hecho nada. Este pensamiento le había consolado desde que había saboteado la boda, pero ya no era suficiente.

Intentando no pensar más en ello, la madre de Ranma trató de calmar a la prometida de su hijo; y con su voz más tranquilizadora y sosegada le dijo.

"Akane, no tengo ninguna razón para querer que no te cases con Ranma. Es más, sería una de las primeras en alegrarme por vuestra felicidad. Desgraciadamente me temó que Ranma es tú hermano."

La joven continuó llorando con la cabeza baja, sin decir nada.

Tras una pequeña vacilación, Nodoka se sentó en la cama al lado de Akane y trató de abrazarla.

"¡No!" Akane exclamó entre sollozos, a la vez que levantaba el brazo para apartarla. "¡Déjame!¡No necesito tú consuelo!"

Sin inmutarse, la mujer esquivó el brazo levantado de la joven y la envolvió en un abrazo, a la vez que le susurraba tranquilizadoramente al oído.

"Lo siento. Lo siento mucho."

Quizás Akane no tuviera fuerzas para apartarla, ó quizás es que, a pesar de su rechazo inicial, realmente necesitara el consuelo; lo cierto es que ambas permanecieron abrazadas durante largo tiempo en el silencio de la habitación, solo roto por los sollozos de la joven y los susurros tranquilizadores de su acompañante.

Pasado un rato Nodoka sintió como la respiración de la joven se iba calmando lentamente, a la vez que sus sollozos se iban apagando. Contenta por haber podido ayudarla, la madre de Ranma permaneció abrazada a Akane en silencio.

Finalmente este fue roto por la joven.

"¿Por qué?¿Por qué si somos hermanos no nos lo dijiste en un primer momento?¿Por qué permitiste que me ena…?" La voz de Akane se quebró por la emoción, incapaz de terminar la frase.

"Lo habría hecho si lo hubiera sabido, pero solo lo descubrí después que los hombre pájaros te secuestraran."

Sorprendida, Akane rompió el abrazo y miro fijamente a Nodoka con los ojos llorosos.

"¿Pretendes que me crea que, hasta ahora, no sabías que Ranma no era tu hijo?¿Cual fue la causa?¿Una alucinación colectiva durante nueve meses?"

La joven sintió como se acaloraba solo de pensar que había estado a punto de creerse una mentira tan estúpida. No había forma que toda esa historia fuera verdad. Esto era el mundo real y no un manga donde la pareja protagonista, tras ser separada al nacer, se vuelven a encontrar en la adolescencia.

A pesar de todo, Nodoka le sostuvo la mirada. Cuando habló su voz sonó claramente molesta.

"¡Claro que sabía que Ranma no era mi hijo!¡Como no lo iba a saber, cuando no fui yo quien le dio a luz." Mientras hablaba sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. "Pero siempre lo he considerado mi hijo, aunque no haya sido una buena madre. No hay día que no lamente el haber aceptado ese estúpido contrato y haber permitido que Genma se lo llevara durante diez años." Sus ojos se desbordaron, incapaces de contener sus lágrimas por más tiempo. "Haría cualquier cosa por hacerlo feliz; y no permitiré que destrocéis vuestras vidas casándoos. No después de lo que Soun me contó."

Akane, sorprendida por esta confesión inesperada, no supo que decir y se quedo escuchando en silencio.

* * *

El día había sido largo y duro para los habitantes de la casa. No solamente habían tenido que hacer frente al secuestro de Akane, sino que también habían tenido que continuar con sus tareas diarias. Por todo ello Nodoka se extrañó un poco cuando, tras terminar de recoger la cocina, vio que la luz del salón todavía estaba encendida.

No tardó en suponer que sería Soun quien estaba allí. Lo cual tampoco fue muy difícil, teniendo en cuenta que Happosai llevaba días sin aparecer por la casa y las hermanas de Akane hacía tiempo que se habían retirado a sus habitaciones.

Durante una momento Nodoka se quedó en la puerta de la cocina, dudando que hacer. Finalmente, y a pesar del cansancio, decidió ir a ver como se encontraba Soun, ya que el secuestro de Akane había supuesto un duro golpe para él.

Al llegar al salón le encontró sentado a la mesa, ojeando un álbum de fotos con ojos llorosos. Delante suyo había dos botellas de sake vacías tiradas y una tercera a la que le quedaba poco para reunirse con sus compañeras.

Ella observó en silencio la escena desde la entrada del jardín, y no pudo evitar sentir pena por el estado en el que se encontraba el patriarca de la familia Tendo.

En el momento que éste dejó con mano temblorosa la tercera botella vacía en la mesa, ella avanzó hacía la figura borracha de hombros caídos y cara enrojecida, sombra de lo que era un maestro de artes marciales.

"Soun, deberías dejarlo. Ya has bebido demasiado." Le dijo con tono firme pero compasivo.

Él se volvió al oír esas palabras y, por un instante, no reconoció a la mujer que se encontraba a su lado.

Luego su cara se iluminó y sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas. De improviso se lanzó sobre ella, se abrazó a sus piernas y dijo con voz pesarosa.

"¡Oh Kimiko!¡Lo siento! No he podido cumplir la promesa ¡Por favor, perdóname!"

Nodoka, paralizada por la sorpresa, tardó unos segundos en recordar que Kimiko era el nombre de la difunta esposa de Soun. Al parecer, los vapores del sake habían hecho que Soun la confundiera con ella.

La pena inundó el corazón de Nodoka, pero su cabeza le recordó que se encontraba en una posición muy comprometedora.

Sin perder un instante trató, de la forma menos violenta posible, que la soltara; mientras le repetía una y otra vez, que ella no era Kimiko. Su voz no consiguió atravesar la neblina de la borrachera y, en su confusión, Soun le contó un secreto que nunca había revelado a nadie.

"¡Perdóname! Pero no tuve fuerzas para decirle que no somos sus verdaderos padres. Ahora la han secuestrado los hombres-pájaros; y no se si volveremos a verla…"

El resto, ininteligible, quedó ahogado por sus lágrimas.

La sorpresa detuvo los intentos de desasirse de Nodoka, quien se quedó observando compasivamente en silencio, al despojo de hombre que lloraba abrazado a sus piernas.

Sin embargo, pasado un primer momento de estupor, a Nodoka no le extraño que Akane fuera adoptada. A pesar de no ser tan común como en otros países, las adopciones no eran algo completamente extraño en Japón. Ella misma, por ejemplo, había tenido que hacerse cargo del hijo de su hermana…

Sin previo aviso, una corazonada asaltó su mente, dejándola confusa y temerosa. Trató con todas sus fuerzas de desechar ese pensamiento, pero la duda ya había anidado profundamente en su corazón.

Con más fuerza de la necesaria, cogió a Soun de los hombros y, mientras lo zarandeaba para conseguir su atención, le preguntó.

"¿Quiénes son los padres de Akane? Soun, por favor, dímelo."

Soun le miró con ojos velados sin que pareciera que hubiera entendido sus palabras. Entonces, lentamente, se volvió hacía el álbum, levantó el brazo y señaló una de las fotos. Nodoka se tuvo que inclinar para poder ver a quien señalaba. Cuando consiguió discernirlo sus ojos se dilataron y su respiración se entrecortó.

No podía ser. Era imposible, pero ella conocía a ese hombre. Aunque solo lo había visto una vez en su vida, nunca olvidaría sus rasgos. El hombre que señalaba Soun era el marido de su hermana. Aquel de cuyos brazos había recibido a Ranma.

* * *

Una vez que quedó claro que Nodoka había terminado su relato, Akane preguntó claramente sorprendida.

"¿Y ya esta? ¿Eso es todo?"

Nodoka, sin volverse a mirarla asintió con la cabeza.

La joven, incapaz de permanecer sentada, comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la habitación, parándose brevemente de vez en cuando enfrente de Nodoka.

"Me estás diciendo que saboteaste nuestra boda… ¡No! ¡Peor aún! Que le dijiste a Ukyo que saboteara nuestra boda porque crees que Ranma y yo somos hermanos. ¿Y la única prueba que tienes es que te pareció reconocer en una foto al hombre que te entregó a Ranma?"

El tono de su voz fue ascendiendo según iba hablando; por lo que las últimas palabras fueron gritadas, más que dichas.

"¡Ese hombre es el padre de Ranma!" Nodoka trató de defenderse.

"¡Me da lo mismo!" Akane gritó furiosa. "¡Aunque sea el padre de Ranma, eso no lo hace mi padre!"

Nodoka se quedó sentada negando con la cabeza. Akane no se dio cuenta, ó no quiso darse cuenta de ello, y continuó razonando en voz alta que, a veces, se convertía en un grito pelado.

"¿Qué pruebas tienes? ¡Que mi padre tuviera una foto suya no quiere decir nada! ¡Además pudiste confundirte!"

"Tú padre me lo señaló."

"¿¡Y! ¡Tú misma has dicho que estaba más borracho que una cuba! ¡Por Dios Santo! ¡Si te confundió con mi madre!"

Nodoka se levantó y se encaró con la joven.

"¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Qué soy tan tonta como para no darme cuenta que es casi imposible? ¿Crees que a mí no se me han ocurrido esas razones y muchas otras más?"

Akane se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en su desordenado escritorio, sujetando sus bordes con tanta fuerza que se le pusieron los nudillos blancos.

"¿Entonces porque lo hiciste?" Preguntó con voz ronca del esfuerzo. "¿Por qué saboteaste la boda?"

Nodoka suspiró y con voz sosegada dijo.

"Porque, a pesar de todas las razones en contra, no podía dejar de pensar que había una remota posibilidad que todo fuera cierto." Hizo una pequeña pausa, con la esperanza que sus palabras calaran en la testaruda joven. "¡Imagínate si os casáis y resultara que realmente sois hermanos!"

"¡Me da lo mismo!" Akane contestó inmediatamente, sin pensar.

Nodoka abrió la boca para replicar, pero ninguna palabra salió de ella. Su única reacción fue una sonrisa triste que cubrió su cara.

"Puede ser cierto que te de lo mismo. Al fin y al cabo lo único importante es estar con él, ¿verdad?"

La joven no contesto, pero Nodoka notó como se estremecía.

"¿Pero has pensado en las consecuencias? ¿Has pensado que ocurrirá cuando la gente se entere? Porque te aseguro que esto no es algo que podáis guardar en secreto."

"Me da lo…"

La voz de la joven sonó como un chillido antes de ser cortada tajantemente.

"¿Y tú familia? Puede que no importase si solo fuerais Ranma y tú. ¿Pero has pensado en la humillación y deshonor que sufriríamos?"

"¡Calla!" La joven gritó, pero esto no detuvo a su interlocutora.

"¿Has pensado en tus hijos? ¿Sabes los problemas que pueden tener? Y aunque fuerais afortunados y estuvieran completamente sanos, ¿qué futuro podrán tener cuando se sepa que sus padres eran hermanos?"

Nodoka podría haber continuado, pero se detuvo cuando notó que la joven temblaba visiblemente. A pesar de no poder verle la cara, no dudo que Akane estaba llorando.

Sabía que había sido duro con ella, pero era necesario. Cuando uno está enamorado, y, a pesar de todo, Nodoka no dudaba que ambos jóvenes lo estaban, ve las cosas de manera mucho más optimista. Alguien les tenía que explicar claramente lo que podía ocurrir y, aunque ella odiase tener que ser quien se lo dijera, no había nadie más.

No dudaba que había hecho lo correcto. Sin embargo, esta certeza no impidió que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

Tras unos instantes interminables se oyó una orden, susurrada entre sollozos porque a la garganta que la profirió no le quedaban más fuerzas.

"Vete."

La mujer no discutió. Simplemente se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta suavemente tras ella.

* * *

Esa noche, mientras cenaban todos juntos, Nodoka no pudo evitar estar pendiente de los dos jóvenes prometidos.

Ambos se habían presentado puntualmente a la cena, pero, salvo el saludo al llegar y algunas palabras de cortesía al ser servidos, habían permanecido callados, concentrados en sus platos. A pesar de lo cual, ninguno de los dos había tocado prácticamente sus cenas. La paradoja del plato casi vacío de Ranma, simplemente demostraba que éste ni siquiera se estaba molestando en evitar el robo de comida por parte de su padre.

Nodoka suspiró silenciosamente.

Era normal que estuvieran confusos ya que ni ella misma estaba segura de su propio estado de ánimo. Habría hecho cualquier cosa para intentar ayudarles; pero no sabía que decir, y temía que cualquier palabra suya empeorara las cosas. Por todo ello permaneció callada, mientras rezaba para que no empeorase la situación.

Desafortunadamente era imposible que Nabiki no notase el estado de ánimo de ambos adolescentes y, a su manera, intentó distender el ambiente.

"¡Menudas caras más largas! ¡No me digáis que os habéis vuelto a pelear."

La falta de reacción por parte de los aludidos no preocupó a Nabiki, ya que reservaba la bomba para el final.

"¡Sinceramente! De tanto que discutís parecéis hermanos, más que prometidos."

Las palabras de Nabiki provocaron unas sonoras carcajadas por parte de los padres, e incluso hicieron reír a la circunspecta Kasumi. Sin embargo, esas mismas palabras, hicieron que el corazón de Nodoka saltase en su pecho y los dos prometidos se quedaran paralizados, como si les hubiera alcanzado un rayo.

Aún no se había apagado el eco de las carcajadas cuando Akane, recuperando lentamente la movilidad, dejó su cuenco de arroz y sus palillos, le dio las gracias a su hermana por la cena, se levantó y salió de la habitación.

Su padre y sus dos hermanas se quedaron mirando a la puerta, sorprendidos y sin entender que estaba ocurriendo. Al mismo tiempo, Genma se volvió hacía su hijo.

"¡Ranma! ¿A qué esperas? ¡Vete…!"

Sus últimas palabras se perdieron en un gruñido animal, cuando su mujer le lanzó el contenido ya frio, de su taza de té. Aunque tampoco habrían sido necesarias, por que Ranma ya se había levantado y se dirigía a la puerta.

Solamente se volvió un momento para mirar a su madre a los ojos, desafiándola a detenerlo esta vez. Una ligera inclinación de cabeza por parte de ella bastó para que el joven abandonara rápidamente la habitación, y dejara a la mayoría de sus ocupantes preguntándose que acababa de suceder.

* * *

Ranma subió los peldaños de dos en dos, y llegó al piso de arriba justo cuando su prometida llegaba al fondo del pasillo.

"¡Akane espera!"

Su voz suplicante detuvo a la joven.

Al ver que ésta no hacía ademan de volverse, él comprendió que tendría que ser el primero en hablar si quería entablar una conversación.

Quería preguntarle tantas cosas que, por un momento, dudó que decir. Cuando finalmente abrió la boca, lo que salió de ella fue.

"¿Crees lo que nos dijo mi madre?" Su voz se atascó ligeramente al decir la última palabra, porque ya no estaba seguro de cómo referirse a Nodoka. "¿Crees que somos…?"

"¡No lo sé!" Akane cortó con voz ronca, incapaz de volver a oír una vez más la palabra que estaba destrozando su vida.

Ranma pudo sentir el dolor en su voz, y trató de decir algo para aliviarlo.

"Akane, yo…"

El cuerpo de la joven tembló al oír la preocupación y afecto con el que había pronunciado su nombre. Emociones encontradas recorrieron su cuerpo, y necesitó reunir todo el control que le quedaba para poder decir unas pocas palabras.

"¡Ranma no! ¡Por favor! ¡Ahora no…!"

No esperó contestación.

Recorrió rápidamente los metros que quedaban hasta su habitación, entró y cerró la puerta dejando fuera a un desconsolado Ranma.

Continuara…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Comentarios a las Reseñas:

Jesi Saotome: Siempre intento que los personajes actuen como lo hubiesen hecho si esto fuera una historia del manga. Es cierto que Akane es impulsiva, pero en esta situación creo que estaría más confusa que otra cosa. Además la culpable es Nodoka, no su padre.

RyA Die Rose der Leidenschaft: Solo indicar que el honor es más importante en Japón, que en occidente. De todas maneras no sería la primera fuga que ocurre en la familia. Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero el capitulo ha sido más largo de lo esperado.

Ranmadict: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios de animo; son lo más importante para un autor novel. :)

ElisaAckles: Cierto que es más dificil hacer una historia desde el final, pero he creido que era el mejor momento para inciarla. Gracias por tus comentarios.

hirayama: Espero que siete meses no sean mucho, pero soy un escritor lento. La solución del misterio llegara, no te preocupes.

Diana: Gracias por tus palabras. Y creeme que no es mi intención hacerte llorar, pero aún falta algo de tiempo para que las cosas vuelvan a su cauce normal (con sus peleas y enemigos normales. ;) ). Un abrazo para ti tambièn y feliz año nuevo (aunque con siete meses de retraso).

karen andrea: No te preocupes que no he abandonado la historia, simplemente no es tan facil escribir un capitulo como la gente piensa. Como recompensa el siguiente capitulo es el doble de largo.

Ademas quiero agradecer las reseñas de Sakura Saotome Haddok, viry chan, Susy y Ranma84.


	3. Secretos Dentro de Secretos

Avisos:

- Ranma pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.

- Esta historia está hecha sin ánimo de lucro y para el disfrute de los fans.

- Agradezco cualquier tipo de comentario que queráis hacerme. Prometo contestar a todos en sus respectivos capitulos.

- Estoy buscando a alguien que pueda realizar ilustraciones de mis historias. Si estais interesados, por favor no dudéis en poneros en contacto conmigo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Capitulo 03: Secretos Dentro de Secretos.

Faltaban pocas horas para el amanecer cuando Nodoka se despertó. Medio dormida, entreabrió los ojos y miró la habitación.

Esta se encontraba en penumbra, y lo único que podía verse con la poca luz que atravesaba las cortinas, era el oscuro contorno de los objetos.

Al comprobar que todavía era de noche, Nodoka se acurrucó contra el suave pelaje de su marido y cerró los ojos. Mientras trataba de volver a conciliar el sueño, se percató de un detalle que su mente adormilada había pasado por alto. Rápidamente volvió a abrir los ojos y tras un momento para habituarse a la oscuridad, pudo comprobar que el futón de Ranma estaba vació.

La sorpresa la despertó completamente.

Sin perder un momento, se levantó en silencio tratando de no despertar a su marido, se puso por encima el kimono que había llevado el día anterior, y salió de la habitación cerrando tras de sí.

El pasillo se encontraba escasamente iluminado por la luz proveniente de la calle. A pesar de ello Nodoka no tuvo muchos problemas para avanzar a través de la penumbra, hasta el final del mismo. Una vez allí lanzó una rápida mirada al pequeño baño que había al lado de la escalera; el cual, a esas horas de la noche, solo era un agujero vació y oscuro.

Temiendo que Ranma hubiera podido irse, su madre bajó la escalera a trompicones mientras la ansiedad corroía su corazón.

No bien había llegado a la planta baja, cuando una luz procedente de la cocina atrajo su atención. Se dirigió hacía allí con renovada esperanza, pero solo encontró silencio. La luz provenía de la pequeña ventana de la puerta que había al otro lado de la habitación. Con el corazón palpitándole con fuerza en el pecho Nodoka la abrió, y salió al jardín.

En frente de ella se encontraba el Dojo con todas las luces encendidas. A través de la puerta cerrada pudo ver la sombra de una figura que se movía con fluidez en su interior.

La mujer se llevó la mano derecha al pecho y, con gran alivió, dejó escapar su ansiedad en un suspiro. Sin más preámbulos se dirigió al Dojo, abrió las puertas y entró.

Tal y como había supuesto, Ranma se encontraba en el centro del mismo practicando una complicada sucesión de katas. El sudor, que empapaba su pelo y su ropa, mostraba que llevaba realizando dicha actividad largo tiempo.

Aunque podría haber regresado a su futón con la tranquilidad de saber donde se encontraba su hijo, Nodoka permaneció de pie al lado de la puerta. Ranma, por su parte, no parecía haberse dado cuenta de su llegada y continuó su práctica sin detenerse.

Tras unos minutos, y al no haber indicios que indicasen que fuera a terminar pronto, su madre decidió interrumpirle.

"¿Ranma, que estás haciendo?"

"Entrenando," el joven contestó, sin ni siquiera perder un latido por lo súbito de la pregunta.

"¿A estas horas?" su madre preguntó extrañada.

"No podía dormir."

Esta respuesta no supuso un alivio, ya que Ranma no solía tener problemas para dormir, más bien al contrario.

Nodoka no tenía duda que los hechos del día anterior era la razón del insomnio de su hijo, pero se sentía perdida al intentar que este le abriese su corazón y le contase sus problemas.

"¿Cuanto llevas aquí?" le preguntó en un intento de continuar la conversación.

"Desde que os dormisteis."

"¿Llevas aquí toda la noche?"

"Sí."

Superada la sorpresa inicial, el tono de Nodoka volvió a ser el de la madre preocupada por su retoño.

"Ranma, no te puedes hacer esto. ¡Tienes que descansar!"

"¡Es mi cuerpo! ¡Y lo conozco mejor que nadie!"

"Cierto," ella reconoció a regañadientes. "Pero a veces creo que te fuerzas demasiado."

Las palabras salieron sin pensar y expresaban un temor que Nodoka raramente se permitía enunciar con palabras. Como madre y esposa de artistas marciales, sabía que era necesario un continuo esfuerzo para permanecer al máximo nivel, pero el miedo a las consecuencias de dicho esfuerzo también estaba ahí.

La reacción del joven al inocente comentario fue inmediata. En medio de la kata se detuvo y se volvió a mirar a su madre.

"¿¡Que te importa lo que yo haga!" fue su airada pregunta.

"¡Claro que me importa! Soy tu madre y..."

"¡Mentira!" el joven le cortó con un grito. "¡Tú no eres mi madre!"

Nodoka dio unos pasos atrás, como si la exclamación la hubiera golpeado físicamente. Por un momento no contestó, pero cuando lo hizo su voz fue una extraña mezcla de ira y pena.

"Es cierto que no soy tú madre biológica, solamente tú madre adoptiva," dijo, enfatizando ambos adjetivos. "Pero, aún así, sigo siendo tú madre y te quiero."

"¡Mentira!" el joven volvió a gritar. "¡Nadie puede quererme!"

Si no hubiera sido por la equivocada percepción de hombría que Genma había enseñado a Ranma, este ya habría roto a llorar. En ese momento, lo único que contenía sus lágrimas era la falsa creencia que los hombres no lloran.

"¿Como puedes decir eso Ranma?" Nodoka preguntó con genuina incredulidad. "¡Claro que hay gente que te quiere! Yo por ejemplo, los Tendo, tus amigos... Incluso Genma te quiere a su manera."

Ranma miró a su madre, y preguntó patéticamente:

"¿Cómo puede quererme alguien, si mi propia madre me abandonó?"

Las palabras de Ranma supusieron una revelación para Nodoka. Su actitud y comportamiento quedaron claros como el agua.

Una vez que Ranma había asumido su adopción, era lógico que se preguntara las razones de la misma. Siendo el vinculo entre una madre y su hijo uno de los más fuertes del mundo ¿Cual podría ser la razón para que la suya le abandonara? La respuesta más simple era que no le quería. ¿Y si su madre no le había querido, como podía él quererse? ¿Como podía alguien quererle?

Nodoka no respondió, simplemente se acercó a su hijo y, antes que este pudiera reaccionar y alejarse, lo abrazó contra su cuerpo. Un momento de indecisión tardó Ranma en rodear el cuerpo de su madre con sus musculosos brazos y, ya refugiado en su abrazo, comenzar a llorar.

Su madre observó en silencio al confuso adolescente mientras sus lágrimas humedecían su kimono de manera inconfortable.

Sintiendo que era necesario decir algo, comenzó hablar con voz lenta y suave; apenas poco más que un susurro.

"No pienses que tú madre te abandonó cuando te dejó a mi cuidado. Se que lo hizo teniendo en cuenta solamente lo mejor para ti y para tú futuro."

"Eso solo son suposiciones," Ranma le recriminó entre sollozos. "No lo puedes saber seguro."

A pesar de la situación, Nodoka no pudo evitar que una sonrisa maliciosa cruzara su cara.

"Lo sé, porque me lo dijo."

Esta respuesta cortó en seco el llanto de Ranma, quien alzó la cabeza para observar a su madre con ojos llorosos.

"¿Cómo?" fue lo único que consiguió articular.

"¿No pensaras que cuando te trajo le dije simplemente: De acuerdo, déjalo ahí?" contestó irónicamente.

La cara de su hijo fue suficiente para confirmarle que sus palabras no estaban lejos de la escena que él se había compuesto.

"¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!" se vio obligada a confirmar. "Al principio me negué y le recrimine que te quisiera abandonar..."

Nodoka se detuvo.

La expresión de la cara de Ranma, ávida de información, era de una intensidad dolorosa pero comprensible. Tenía derecho a saber lo que había ocurrido esa noche y un pequeño resumen no bastaría para disipar su confusión y dudas.

Su interlocutora no solamente reconocía este derecho del adolescente, sino que sabía que la única capaz de satisfacerlo era ella misma. Con esa idea en mente continuó hablando.

"Creo que será mejor que te lo cuente todo desde el principio."

Ranma asintió con vehemencia.

"Te diré que vamos hacer. Vete a darte un baño y cambiarte de ropa mientras preparo un te. Cuando hayas acabado, vienes y te lo cuento todo mientras nos tomamos una relajante taza de te."

"¿Aquí?"

Nodoka miró a su alrededor antes de contestar.

"Sí. ¿Por que no? Teniendo en cuenta la hora que es, es el mejor sitio para no molestar a nadie."

Ranma asintió y salió corriendo del Dojo.

Sus deseos por conocer lo que había ocurrido eran tan grandes que, a pesar de su cansancio, habría escalado el monte Fuji si le hubieran asegurado que las respuestas estaban en su cráter.

Una vez sola, Nodoka se seco una lágrima con el dorso de la mano.

No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, al escuchar las palabras de su propia boca, que si su hermana le había confiado a Ranma para que le cuidara, significaba que les había fallado completamente a ambos.

* * *

El te todavía no estaba listo cuando Ranma volvió a entrar al Dojo.

Nodoka dejó de remover el líquido durante un momento, para indicarle que se sentara. Ranma obedeció sin hacer ningún comentario, mientras su madre servía el te en dos tazas y le pasaba una.

Terminados los preparativos, Nodoka permaneció en silencio mientras rescataba los recuerdos de las profundidades de su memoria y los ordenaba de manera coherente.

Solo fueron unos instantes, pero a Ranma le pareció una eternidad.

* * *

Nodoka miraba aburrida la televisión, cuando la sorprendió un bostezo. Decidiendo que era un buen momento para irse a la cama, se levantó lentamente y apagó la tele. Tras echar un rápido vistazo a la habitación y comprobar que todo estaba más ó menos en orden, se arrebujó en su kimono y se dispuso a apagar las luces.

Fue entonces cuando unos golpes sonaron en la puerta de la casa.

Se volvió hacía la puerta sorprendida, ya que no esperaba a nadie. Era demasiado tarde para que cualquiera de sus amigas viniera a hacerle una visita y aún faltaba más de un mes para que Genma volviera de su viaje de entrenamiento.

¿Cuánto hacía que se había ido? No lo sabía con certeza. Para ella había sido una eternidad y estaba deseando que llegara el día de su vuelta.

Entendía que los viajes eran necesarios para conocer a nuevos maestros y aprender nuevas técnicas, pero no conseguía habituarse a la soledad.

Además no le gustaba nada su nuevo maestro. Genma parecía tener grandes esperanzas puestas en él, pero, a pesar de no conocerlo, Nodoka sentía que le estaba cambiando.

Nuevos golpes, más fuertes que los anteriores, la devolvieron a la realidad. Cautelosamente avanzó hasta la puerta y una vez allí preguntó con voz trémula:

"¿Quien es?"

"Soy Emu," una voz contestó en voz baja. "Abre la puerta, por favor."

Aunque no la había oído en años, Nodoka reconoció inmediatamente la voz y el nombre de su hermana mayor.

Con mano sudorosa y el corazón palpitándole con fuerza en el pecho, abrió la puerta.

Al otro lado, recortada contra las luces de la calle, se encontraba una atractiva mujer joven de largo pelo negro, vestida con un elegante traje de corte occidental. Su parecido con Nodoka era demasiado evidente para que las gafas que llevaba ó las elecciones estilísticas, pudieran esconderlo.

La joven reconoció la presencia de la señora de la casa, con una sonrisa.

"¡Emu! ¡Cuanto tiempo sin verte!"

El saludo de Nodoka hizo que su visitante girara la cabeza rápidamente para comprobar que no había nadie en la calle. Era como si temiera que alguien hubiera podido oírlo. Sin embargo su anfitriona no se dio cuenta de tan extraña reacción. El entusiasmo por ver de nuevo a su hermana se lo impidió.

"¿Te importa que entre?" Emu pidió educadamente, pero con un ligero toque de premura.

"En absoluto." Y apartándose un poco añadió: "Por favor, entra."

"Perdón por mi intromisión."

Emu entró y se descalzó, mientras su hermana cerraba la puerta de la calle. Una vez que estuvo lista, Nodoka la guió hasta el salón, donde la invitó a sentarse.

"¿Quieres tomar algo? Puedo prepararte algo de te si quieres."

"No, muchas gracias."

"De acuerdo."

Tras representar el papel de buena anfitriona, Nodoka se sentó al otro lado de la mesa, enfrente de su hermana.

"Para serte sincera no me esperaba que después de tantos años, llamaras a mi puerta."

"¿Que hay de extraño en que visite a mi hermana?"

"Nada, simplemente no te esperaba después de tantos años. "

"Parte de la culpa es tuya," Emu le reprochó suavemente. "No me habría costado tanto encontrarte, si no te hubieras cambiado el apellido."

"¿Y qué otra cosa podía hacer?" Nodoka contestó irritada. "¿No recuerdas que nuestro padre me expulsó de la familia por casarme con Genma sin su permiso?"

"Lo siento," su hermana dijo compungida. "No era mi intención..."

Nodoka la cortó con un gesto de la mano.

"Lo pasado, pasado está. Y ya que lo has mencionado, dime: ¿Como esta papa?"

Emu dudo un momento antes de contestar.

De las preguntas que Nodoka podía hacerle, esta era una de las que más temía. Sin embargo su hermana tenía derecho a saber la verdad.

"Murió apenas dos meses después de que te fueras."

La respuesta cogió por sorpresa a Nodoka, quien siempre había supuesto que el viejo cabezota les enterraría a todos.

A pesar de los años pasados, aún podía recordar su cara contorsionada por la ira, cuando le dijo que quería casarse con Genma, así como la discusión posterior. Esa fue la última vez que había hablado con él. Esa noche se fugó de casa y huyo con su novio lejos de las imposiciones paternales. Ahora, su muerte se había llevado consigo cualquier posibilidad de reconciliación... ¿A quien intentaba engañar? ¡Era imposible que se hubiesen reconciliado en vida! Ambos eran demasiado cabezotas para dar su brazo a torcer. Nodoka era lo suficientemente honesta consigo misma para reconocer que, probablemente, no habría ido al funeral aunque la hubiesen avisado. Dos meses no habían enfriado el resentimiento lo suficiente como para aprovechar la ultima vez para verle. Sin embargo necesitaba saber porque no habían contado con ella en esos momentos.

Fijó la mirada en su hermana mayor y se lo pregunto.

"¿Por que no me avisaste?"

"¡No podía!" su hermana dijo a la defensiva. "Papa me hizo prometerle que no te diría nada. Desde que discutisteis y... te fuiste de casa, él no hacía más que repetir que solo tenía una hija. Lo siento Nodoka."

Pero su hermana ya no la escuchaba.

No le había importado que su padre la echara de casa y la desheredase, pero saber que dejo de considerarla su hija la había herido más de lo que ella habría creído posible.

Tratando de disimular su dolor, se refugio en el sarcasmo.

"¡Que suerte para ti! ¡Así no tuviste que repartir la herencia con nadie!"

Tal vez porque conocía a su hermana, tal vez porque entendía su estado de ánimo, Emu no se enfado al oír las palabras de su hermana.

"¿Crees que prefiero el dinero a mi propia hermana?" fue su serena y comedida respuesta.

Dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho, Nodoka trató de disculparse mientras el rubor coloreaba sus facciones de vergüenza.

"Lo siento. Al enterarme que papa… Discúlpame, no pensaba lo que decía."

Asintiendo, su hermana mayor aceptó la disculpa.

"Realmente no queda gran cosa tras pagar el funeral y todo lo demás; solamente la casa y una pensión. Pero, si quieres, no tengo ningún problema en compartirla contigo."

"No hace falta," Nodoka le aseguró. "Puedes quedarte con todo tal y como él quería. Comparada con la mansión esto no es gran cosa." Su mano realizó un amplio arco indicando la humilde casa. "Pero es suficiente para Genma y para mí. No necesito nada más, sobre todo ahora que nos hemos vuelto a reunir."

Al oír esas palabras, Emu bajó la vista avergonzada.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Nodoka preguntó al darse cuenta del extraño comportamiento de su hermana.

Esta, incapaz de soportar la mirada de Nodoka, mantuvo los ojos fijos en la mesa que había entre ellas.

"Yo también me he alegrado de verte, pero la verdadera razón de mi visita es más egoísta. Necesito pedirte un gran favor."

Emu dudó un momento antes de continuar. Temía que Nodoka se sintiera ofendida al enterarse de la verdadera razón de su visita. Sin embargo, esta solo pensaba en la manera de reparar el insulto que había infligido a su hermana.

"Si puedo, lo haré. ¡Para eso estamos las hermanas!"

Sus palabras dibujaron una leve sonrisa en la cara de Emu, que no tardo en desvanecerse.

"Quiero que sepas que he tenido un hijo hace menos de una semana..."

"¡Felicidades!" le cortó Nodoka con gran alegría. "¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?"

Su felicidad, aunque genuina, no fue suficiente para despejar la nube de preocupación que cubría a su hermana.

"Gracias," esta contestó sin mucha emoción antes de proseguir. "Lo cierto es que me han surgido algunos… problemas, y tengo que pedirte que cuides de él."

Nodoka, quien deseaba tener un hijo propio, no dudó en responder.

"No tienes que pedírmelo. ¡Por supuesto que lo haré! No tengo ningún problema en cuidarlo el tiempo que necesites."

"Creo que no me he explicado bien. Lo que te pido es que seas su madre."

Su hermana la miro sin entender.

"Sé que nos parecemos mucho. ¿Pero no crees que se dará cuenta?" respondió bromeando.

¿No lo entendía ó no quería entenderlo?

La duda asalto a Emu, quien, a pesar de todo, tuvo que reconocer que no se había explicado con claridad.

¿Pero cómo podía decirlo claramente, cuando dolía tanto solo pensar las palabras? Lo que iba hacer era algo que ninguna madre debería permitir, sin embargo ella tenía que hacerlo por el bien de su hijo. Era lo correcto. ¡Pero eso no lo hacía más fácil!

Había tomado la decisión al enterarse que estaba embarazada y durante nueve meses se había estado mentalizando para ello.

No había servido para nada.

La aflicción que sentía era demasiado intensa como para poder ser mitigada.

Emu respiró profundamente.

Tenía que centrarse. No era el momento para las dudas. Era el momento de reunir toda la fuerza de voluntad que había estado amasando y decir las palabras correctas, a pesar del dolor que atenazaba su corazón.

En un alarde de fuerza, Emu levantó la cabeza y miro a su hermana con unos ojos que parecían estar a punto de llorar.

"Lo que te estoy pidiendo es que lo adoptes y cuides de él."

"¿Que lo adopte? ¿A tú hijo?" Nodoka dijo sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

Emu asintió con la cabeza.

Por un momento su hermana se quedo sin palabras, ya que su cerebro se negaba a creer lo que sus oídos le decían. Cuando finalmente este se rindió a la evidencia, su respuesta fue instantánea.

"¡No! Si no lo querías, haber tomado precauciones ó haber abortado. ¡Y se suponía que yo era la hermana irresponsable!"

La brusquedad de su respuesta no era propia de Nodoka, sin embargo estaba demasiado enfadada como para preocuparse por ser educada.

¿Como se atrevía su hermana siquiera a sugerirle tal cosa? ¿Como podía ser tan egoísta? Para ella que quería, pero no podía, tener hijos, la despreocupación con la que su hermana quería abandonar al suyo, era hiriente. ¡Y ni siquiera tenía la decencia de sentirse avergonzada por sugerirlo!

La negativa y el reproche de Nodoka no parecieron afectar a su hermana, quien permaneció en silencio hasta que Nodoka se calmó lo suficiente para volver a escuchar.

Cuando Emu habló, su voz sonó ligeramente irritada.

"¿Y porque supones que no quería tenerlo?"

"¿Entonces por qué lo abandonas?" Nodoka preguntó con incredulidad, en un tono ligeramente más alto de lo necesario.

"¿Acaso crees que quiero hacerlo? Tenerlos ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, y nada me gustaría más que verlo crecer, pero eso sería egoísta por mi parte. Lo mejor es que viva con una familia normal."

"¡Lo que dices no tiene ningún sentido! ¿Como puede ser egoísta cuidar a tu propio hijo?"

"¡Lo es, si sabes que estará en peligro mientras este contigo!"

Emu se calló bruscamente, como si temiera haber dicho demasiado.

Sus últimas palabras despertaron la imaginación de su hermana, y la escena que le mostró su mente no fue nada agradable.

"¡Oh Dios!" dijo visiblemente preocupada. "¿Has tenido algún problema con el padre de tú hijo? ¿Os ha amenazado?"

"No," Emu respondió con genuina sorpresa.

"¿Te ha golpeado?"

"¡No!" dijo su hermana mientras negaba con la cabeza. "No tiene nada que ver con lo que estas pensando."

Nodoka empezaba a cansarse de jugar a las adivinanzas.

"¡Si no es lo que estoy pensando, entonces dime que es!" le exigió vehementemente. "¿Qué problema tienes para pensar que tú hijo estará mejor conmigo, que con su verdadera madre?"

Emu había confiado que no fuera necesario dar muchas explicaciones, pero era lo suficientemente realista para saber que nadie se haría cargo de un niño así, sin más. Y ahora, enfrentada a una pregunta directa, no había posibilidad de posponer las respuestas por más tiempo.

Suspiró con resignación.

Sin embargo...

"Lo siento, pero no puedo decírtelo," dijo con voz suave, pero firme.

"¿No puedes ó no quieres decírmelo?"

"¡No puedo!"

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

"¡Mentira!" Nodoka explotó. "¡Es mentira que no puedas contármelo! ¡Di que no quieres!"

"¡No lo entiendes!"

"¡Pues explícamelo!"

El grito fue seguido por el silencio. Ambas hermanas, dándose cuenta que su conversación había degenerado en una discusión a gritos, permanecieron mirándose sin pronunciar palabra.

De las dos, Nodoka era la que aparentaba estar más tranquila. Con el rostro serio, fijos los ojos en su hermana, trataba de encontrar una forma de convencer a Emu para que abandonase su idea.

Esta, por su parte, parecía indecisa y dubitativa. Levantaba la cabeza para mirar a Nodoka, para apartarla un momento más tarde. Abría la boca para decir algo, pero la volvía a cerrar sin pronunciar palabra. A veces, el inicio de un sonido escapaba de entre sus labios, antes que la pugna que ocurría en su mente lo volviese a cortar.

Pero ninguna lucha dura eternamente.

Tras unos angustiosos minutos, consiguió exclamar con voz suplicante:

"¡Por favor, Nodoka! ¡No me lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es!"

Nodoka, sumida en sus pensamientos, no contestó.

Interpretando el silencio como una negativa a su petición, Emu comenzó a levantarse de la mesa.

"Ya veo que has tomado tú decisión. Lamentó haberte molestado."

Apenas se había puesto de pie, cuando su hermana reaccionó y levantó el brazo.

"¡Espera!"

Nodoka alzó la vista, y sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar.

"¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?"

"No lo sé. Realmente no lo sé."

"¿Vas a enviarlo a un orfanato?"

El silencio fue más elocuente que cualquier respuesta.

Nodoka dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación.

"¡De acuerdo! Me haré cargo de tú bebe."

"Muchas gracias," Emu dijo sencillamente.

Su tono de voz no mostró ninguna alegría, ya que, a pesar de haber conseguido que su hermana aceptara, realmente no tenía razón para alegrarse. Lo único que deseaba era terminar de una vez y dejar que el tiempo mitigara el dolor de su corazón.

Solo quedaba un último detalle.

"¿Te importa que lo traiga ahora?"

La sugerencia cogió a Nodoka por sorpresa.

"¿Ahora? ¿Quieres decir ya?"

"Sí."

"¡Ah! Eh, bueno, supongo."

"¡Gracias!" dijo Emu, a la vez que mostraba su agradecimiento con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

Nodoka observó en silencio a su hermana abandonar la habitación. Momentos más tarde se escuchó el ruido de la puerta principal al abrirse y volverse a cerrar.

Si en ese momento alguien hubiera preguntado a Nodoka sobre su extraño cambió de actitud, ésta lo hubiera negado. Continuaba pensando que lo que estaba haciendo su hermana era erróneo, pero dos razones la habían decidido a aceptar.

Por una parte, era preferible que ella adoptase al hijo de su hermana a que fuera a un orfanato. Al menos, de esta manera, el niño crecería en una familia.

Por otra parte, si Emu le había dicho que tenía problemas, entonces debía ser cierto ya que nunca le había mentido. ¡Oh, por supuesto que le había dicho mentirijillas cuando eran más jóvenes! Pero nunca le había mentido en cosas realmente importantes.

Y, aunque ambas razones eran ciertas, había sido una tercera la que, subconscientemente, había inclinado la balanza.

Nodoka, al igual que innumerables mujeres que no podían tener hijos, deseaba una oportunidad de poder ser madre. Una oportunidad de poder criar, educar y ver crecer a un niño al que llamar hijo. Y eso era, ni más, ni menos, lo que suponía la petición de su hermana.

Una decisión tomada en base a los propios deseos es egoísta, aunque también pueda ser correcta. ¿Pero quién puede culpar a alguien que sigue los deseos interiorizados por su corazón?

Nuevos golpes en la puerta supusieron el inicio de un cuarto de hora de frenética actividad. Nodoka apenas tenía tiempo de pensar donde colocar lo que su hermana iba trayendo, antes que esta llegara con más.

Maleta con ropa de bebe, paquetes de pañales, un neceser con todo lo necesario para su higiene, un biberón,...

Aunque Emu no había podido saber la respuesta de Nodoka a su petición, estaba claro que se había preparado a conciencia para que no le faltara nada a su hijo si aceptaba.

Lo único que faltaba, Nodoka notó, era el bebe.

Iba a preguntarle sobre ese punto a su hermana, que se acercaba con un maletín, cuando volvió a sonar el timbre de la puerta.

"¿Quién será ahora?" Nodoka preguntó extrañada mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

En sus prisas por abrir, no vio el cambio que se produjo en la expresión de su hermana, donde la sorpresa dio paso a la irritación.

Cuando Nodoka abrió la puerta, se encontró a un desconocido que sujetaba un bulto entre sus brazos.

Su nacionalidad era claramente japonesa, a pesar de ser más alto que la media. Llevaba el pelo, de color marrón oscuro, ligeramente largo pero bien peinado. Al igual que la hermana de Nodoka, vestía un traje oscuro. Sin embargo lo que más impresiono a esta fueron sus facciones. A pesar de las sombras de la noche, la joven pudo afirmar sin ninguna duda, que era uno de los hombres más hermosos que había visto en su vida. Si hubiera algo que la sorprendiera no era que su hermana se hubiera enamorado de este hombre, si no que este se hubiera enamorado de su hermana. Sin embargo, el escultor que había producido una cara tan hermosa, no parecía haberse esforzado en su expresión, que había quedado congelada en un rictus de educada seriedad.

Cuando habló su voz fue educada pero profunda y firme.

"¿Es usted Nodoka Saotome?"

"Sí, soy yo"

"Gracias por su comprensión."

Y, con esas palabras, le entregó lo que resultó ser un bebe de pocos días envuelto en mantas para protegerlo del frió nocturno.

Nodoka lo cogió instintivamente, sin saber que decir. Todo había ocurrido con una rapidez irreal, y solo en ese momento, con el bebe en sus brazos, pareció cristalizar la realidad a su alrededor.

La voz de su hermana la sacó con aspereza de su ensoñación.

"Disculpa. ¿Te importaría llevarte a Ranma un momento al salón?"

Una mirada fue suficiente.

Con el conocimiento que solo se adquiere al crecer juntas, Nodoka sintió el enfado de su hermana y, a pesar de ser su casa, la obedeció.

Se llevó a Ranma al salón cerrando la puerta tras de si, y se sentó al lado de la mesa a acunar al bebe.

"Ranma. ¿Así que ese es tú nombre?" le preguntó al bebe dormido a la vez que contemplaba su carita de ángel.

En el silencio del salón, la nueva madre no pudo evitar escuchar las voces que llegaban del recibidor.

"¡Te dije que me esperaras en el coche!" oyó decir a su hermana.

La claridad con la que llegaron sus palabras, era una señal inequívoca del elevado tono con el que las había pronunciado.

"…tenemos tiempo…" contestó más calmada, la voz de su acompañante.

"…pudiera reconocerte…"

"… te preocupes…"

El resto de la conversación le llegó como un murmullo ininteligible, pero a Nodoka no le importó.

La conversación que estaba manteniendo su hermana y el hombre que le había entregado el bebe, no era de su incumbencia, y habría sido una grave falta de educación tratar de escucharla. Por ello no prestó atención a la misma, y trató de olvidar los trozos que le llegaban.

Finalmente se oyó cerrarse la puerta de la calle y, un momento más tarde, Emu entró al salón con un maletín. Mientras se sentaba al lado de Nodoka, ésta le preguntó:

"¿Es ese hombre el padre de Ranma?"

"Sí," su hermana le respondió distraídamente, mientras colocaba el maletín encima de la mesa.

Confirmadas sus sospechas, Nodoka se maravilló del control que debía tener el hombre para no mostrar sus sentimientos en un momento tan delicado como este. Realmente debía ser un hombre de gran educación y compostura. ¡Ojala Genma aprendiera a comportarse con la mitad de decoro que el marido de su hermana! Pero fuera de las artes marciales, su interés por las cosas era cero.

Volviendo su atención al momento presente, Nodoka observó que su hermana había situado el maletín que llevaba antes, delante de ella.

"¿Qué es?" ésta preguntó.

"Los documentos para tramitar la adopción y una pequeña ayuda para la manutención de Ranma."

Intrigada, Nodoka acunó al bebe en su brazo derecho y abrió el maletín con el izquierdo.

El interior estaba ocupado por una gruesa carpeta llena de folios, fajos de billetes usados y, encima de todo ello, una tarjeta de visita.

Incapaz de sentirse más sorprendida de lo que ya estaba, la hermana pequeña cogió la tarjeta de visita y la leyó en voz alta.

"Saromi, Takumi. Abogado."

"Es un conocido mío que puede ayudarte con cualquier problema que tengas con la adopción ó el dinero."

Las palabras de su hermana hicieron que Nodoka levantase los ojos de la tarjeta y la mirara con extrañeza. A Emu no le costó adivinar el significado de esa mirada.

"No, no es dinero negro," añadió con una sonrisa. "Solo es algo de dinero que tenía ahorrado, pero hacienda puede ser muy cotilla con las ganancias imprevistas y el puede ayudarte."

Nodoka aceptó la palabra de su hermana, dejó la tarjeta de visita en su lugar y cerró el maletín.

"¿Alguna otra cosa?" preguntó.

"No, eso es todo." Tras una breve pausa añadió: "Creo que va siendo hora de irme."

"Ya sabes que puedes volver cuando quieras."

"Sí, lo se. Gracias."

Sin embargo Emu no se movió, si no que se quedo sentada observando como su hermana acunaba al bebe.

"¿Te importa que me despida de mi hijo?" preguntó finalmente.

"En absoluto."

Nodoka le pasó con gran cuidado el bebe a su hermana, quien le acogió entre sus brazos, abrazándole como si quisiera grabar en su mente el calor de su cuerpecito.

"Espero que seas feliz," le deseó. "Y puedas perdonarnos a tú padre y a mi."

Finalmente le dio un beso en la frente y se lo devolvió a Nodoka. Con un gesto recatado, se secó una lágrima rebelde que había conseguido escapar a su férreo autocontrol, y se levantó.

"¿Cuando volveré a verte?" su hermana le preguntó.

"No lo se."

"Ya sabes que esta es tú casa."

"Gracias. Disculpa haberte molestado."

Emu salió del salón y lo último que Nodoka supo de ella fue el sonido de la puerta de entrada al cerrarse.

* * *

Al finalizar el relato, las lágrimas corrían libremente por las mejillas de Ranma. Aunque esta vez la razón no era la tristeza.

El joven miró a su madre adoptiva y, con gran esfuerzo, consiguió articular:

"¡Mi madre me quería! ¡Realmente me quería y se preocupaba por mi!"

La sonrisa de Nodoka fue la confirmación final, mientras un mudo 'te lo dije' quedaba pendido en el aire.

Según se fue atenuando la alegría de saberse querido, la curiosidad por saber qué peligro obligó a su madre a separarse de él, empezó a crecer en la mente del joven.

"¿Qué pudo ser lo que preocupaba tanto a mi madre, para dejarme a tú cuidado?"

"No lo sé," Nodoka admitió, mientras trataba de no pensar en la manera que Ranma se había referido a su hermana. "Esa fue la ultima vez que la vi."

El joven asintió para sí mismo y, bajando la cabeza, permaneció durante varios minutos en actitud pensativa.

Entendiendo la necesidad de su hijo adoptivo de ordenar sus sentimientos, Nodoka permaneció en silencio mientras se terminaba su taza de té ya frió.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?" susurró el cabizbajo joven.

Ciertamente. ¿Por qué?

Desde que se reencontró con su hijo no había habido día en que Nodoka no se preguntase si debía decirle ó no, la verdad. Había tratado de razonar su decisión, pero, como suele pasar cuando los sentimientos están en juego, no había servido para nada. ¿A quien quería engañar? Dejar pasar el tiempo sin tomar una decisión, ya era una decisión en sí misma.

"No creí que fuera necesario."

"¿No creíste que fuera necesario?" su hijo adoptivo preguntó medio sorprendido, medio enfadado.

"Esa es una de las razones," reconoció. "Pero también tenía miedo que me rechazaras si sabias la verdad. Sé que no he sido una buena madre. Te he abandonado durante muchos años y…" Su voz se cortó por la emoción y solo pudo añadir: "Espero que puedas perdonarme."

El joven permaneció en silencio.

No le gustaba ver triste a la gente, y menos si era por su culpa. Sin embargo habían pasado demasiadas cosas en el último día y no tenía fuerzas para perdonarla; tal vez mañana cuando hubiera descansado, pero hoy no.

Calmada la confusión interna que le mantenía despierto, empezó a sentir como el cansancio se apoderaba de él.

Dejó su taza en el suelo y se puso de pie; pero antes que pudiera dirigirse a la salida, la mujer que intentaba ser su madre, volvió a hablar.

"Por favor, no le digas nada de esto a tú padre."

El joven ni siquiera preguntó la razón para tal petición, simplemente trató de asentir antes que un bostezo le interrumpiera. Viendo el cansancio que reflejaban cada uno de los gestos de Ranma, Nodoka se levantó y le cogió para sostenerle.

"Vamos, te ayudare a ir a la cama."

Apoyado uno sobre el otro, abandonaron el Dojo en silencio y se dirigieron a la casa.

* * *

Los únicos colores que permitía el perfecto azul del cielo, eran los borrosos tintes del amanecer que coloreaban los alrededores de un sol perezoso.

Todo anunciaba un día perfecto, pero para Akane, que se dirigía al instituto como cualquier otro día, no había podido haber mayor contraste con su estado de ánimo. Un cielo nublado y tormentoso habría estado más en consonancia con su tumultuoso humor.

Las esperanzas puestas en la noche, habían sido infundadas. El descanso no había traído consigo ninguna solución, y el despertar solo había empeorado su estado de ánimo. Afortunadamente Ranma se encontraba indispuesto, si no habría sido muy probable que cualquier tontería hubiera prendido el volátil estado de ánimo de la joven.

Esta caminaba perdida en sus pensamientos, naufraga en un mar de incertidumbre y con un más que tenue control sobre sus emociones, cuando la realidad chocó con ella.

Sin ni siquiera mirar contra quien había chocado, se inclinó para disculparse.

"¡Lo siento! No miraba por donde iba."

"La culpa es mía por ir con tanta prisa," contestó una voz conocida.

Cuando Akane se irguió, se encontró con la sonriente cara del doctor Tofu.

"¡Doctor!" Akane exclamó gratamente sorprendida. "¡Cuanto tiempo sin verle!"

"La verdad es que si. Pero, por lo que he oído, no es porque hayáis dejado de meteros en líos."

La pulla del doctor hizo sonrojar a Akane.

"¡Doctor!" ésta replicó ligeramente indignada.

"Solo era una broma," él aclaró con una sonrisa. "¿Y Ranma? ¿Ya no vais juntos al instituto?"

"Al parecer no se encontraba bien y se ha quedado en la cama; ó eso me ha dicho su madre."

"Espero que no sea nada grave."

"Seguro que no."

"Me alegro. La verdad es que me había preocupado al verte sola. Temía que los últimos acontecimientos hubieran afectado a vuestra relación."

Las inocentes palabras del doctor, unidas al estrés acumulado durante las últimas semanas, causaron una inesperada respuesta en la joven. Esta descubrió alarmada que se le estaban humedeciendo los ojos y empezaban a temblarle las manos.

¿Por que le ocurría esto? ¡Ella no quería llorar! ¡No debía llorar! ¡No ahora enfrente del doctor! Eso solo haría que se inquietara e hiciera preguntas que ella no quería responder. Debía calmarse, tranquilizarse...

Pero su cuerpo no la obedecía.

Los temores de Akane se hicieron realidad con las siguientes palabras de Tofu.

"¿He dicho algo que no debía? Disculpa si he dicho algo que te haya podido molestar."

La preocupación expresada por el doctor rompieron las últimas barreras de la joven, permitiendo que las lágrimas manaran libremente.

Incapaz de controlar sus emociones, Akane se lanzó sobre el único soporte en quien podía confiar y, abrazada al doctor, dejó que sus emociones camparan a sus anchas.

Tras la sorpresa inicial, Tofu trató de confortar a la joven que se encontraba en sus brazos, mientras la guiaba gentilmente hacía su consulta para que pudiera desahogarse en la intimidad.

* * *

Minutos más tarde, Akane salió refrescada y con las mejillas limpias del baño. Fuera de este, le estaba esperando el doctor con una taza de líquido humeante.

"Tomate esto," le dijo a la vez que le ofrecía la taza. "Es una infusión de valeriana. Te relajara."

Perdida en sus pensamientos, Akane cogió la taza como una autómata y, sin darle tiempo a que se enfriara, se la bebió completamente. Una vez vacía, se la devolvió al doctor.

"¿Te encuentras mejor?" este preguntó a la vez que cogía la taza. "Ya sabes que si tienes cualquier problema, puedes contar conmigo."

Las palabras del doctor hicieron reaccionar a Akane, quien, siguiendo un impulso repentino, expresó en palabras la pregunta que la atormentaba.

"Doctor, dígame: ¿Como puede saberse si dos personas son hermanos?"

Tofu, sorprendido por lo insólito de la pregunta, contestó lo primero que pasó por su cabeza.

"Eh, pues... ¿Porque tienen los mismos padres?"

Venciendo el impulso de estrangular al buen doctor, Akane comprendió que tendría que explicarle lo ocurrido si quería obtener una respuesta útil. Hubiera preferido no tener que decírselo a nadie, pero necesitaba una prueba sólida para convencer a Nodoka y, tal vez, él pudiera dársela.

Akane posó los ojos en el suelo y, reticemente, comenzó a desgranar los sucesos ocurridos desde la fallida boda: la conversación con Ukyo, el enfrentamiento con Nodoka, la historia que esta le había contado,...

Terminado el relato, la reacción del doctor no se hizo esperar.

"Ranma...y tú... ¿¡Hermanos!" fue lo único que el sorprendido Tofu consiguió pronunciar.

"Estúpido, ¿verdad?"

"Bueno, puedo entender porque Nodoka hizo lo que hizo. No podía permitir que os casarais, sin estar segura que no sois hermanos. Aunque..."

"¡Exacto!" le cortó Akane. "Es por eso que necesi...tamos una prueba para convencerla."

Volviéndose hacía el doctor, le miró a los ojos y le preguntó:

"¡Dígame! ¿Hay alguna manera, alguna forma de confirmar que no somos hermanos?"

Incapaz de aguantar la intensidad de su mirada, el doctor dejó la taza sobre una mesa y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación.

"Bueno," dijo tras pensar un rato. "desde hace unos años se están realizando pruebas de ADN para resolver casos de paternidad dudosa. Es posible que también pudieran servir para relaciones de hermandad, pero tendría que confirmarlo."

"¿Y como de fiables son esas pruebas?" preguntó Akane, con una ligera esperanza presente en su voz.

"Si no recuerdo mal, tienen una fiabilidad cercana al cien por cien."

"Eso es justo lo que necesito, una prueba medica imposible de refutar," la joven dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El doctor se alegraba de poder ayudar a la joven, pero temiendo que los resultados no coincidieran con sus expectativas, trató de templarle el ánimo.

"Akane, todavía tengo que confirmar que sea posible realizar la prueba," el doctor insistió. "Ten en cuenta que no es en absoluto mi campo, y solo se lo poco que he leído en las revistas."

"¡Por supuesto! ¿Y sabe si hay algún sitio donde puedan hacerse las pruebas aquí, en Japón?"

El doctor suspiró resignadamente.

Era inútil tratar de hacerla ver que solo era una posibilidad. Estaba claro que, aunque la joven le estaba oyendo, no le estaba escuchando. Le había abierto la puerta a la esperanza, y ella la había arrancado de cuajo.

"No lo sé," contestó. "Como ya te he dicho, esto está completamente fuera de mi campo."

"Pero podría informarse. ¿No?" la joven insistió.

"Sí, creo que sí."

"Muchas gracias, doctor."

Fue entonces cuando el reloj dio las nueve en punto.

Akane se volvió a mirarlo y, al comprobar la hora que era, lanzó una maldición.

Hacía media hora que debía haber estado en el instituto, pero había perdido la noción del tiempo hablando con el doctor.

Este, que había comprendido inmediatamente la razón del repentino cambio de humor de la joven, le preguntó:

"¿Tendrás problemas por llegar tarde?"

"¿Bromea? Con lo paranoico que es nuestro director con la puntualidad, no creo que me deje entrar; y si lo hace, será para estar sujetando cubos el resto del día."

"Si quieres, podría hacerte un justificante," Tofu ofreció en tono solicito.

"Si no le importa."

"En absoluto."

Unos pocos segundos bastaron para que el doctor escribiera una nota, donde achacaba el retraso de la joven a una ligera indisposición. Lo firmó y se lo dio a la joven antes de acompañarla a la salida. Una vez fuera, Akane se despidió educadamente del doctor y se dirigió con paso rápido hacía su instituto.

Tofu la estuvo observando mientras se alejaba por la calle, hasta que desapareció de su vista. Entonces volvió a entrar en la consulta, cerró la puerta con llave y comprobó que el cartel de la entrada indicase cerrado. Una vez seguro que nadie le interrumpiría, se dirigió a su despacho.

Allí corrió las cortinas antes de descolgar un diagrama del cuerpo humano y, con mano segura, introducir la combinación de la caja fuerte que se escondía detrás. Esta se abrió con un suave sonido metálico. El doctor cogió una caja de cartón de su interior, la dejó sobre la mesa, y se sentó. De la caja sacó un teléfono vía satélite idéntico a los usados en el ejército estadounidense, junto con su cargador. Después de conectarlos, dejo el teléfono sobre la mesa, enchufó el cargador a la corriente y esperó.

Tras interminables minutos, el teléfono tuvo suficiente carga para realizar llamadas. Tofu desconectó el cargador, cogió el teléfono y marcó de memoria un número que no aparecía en ninguna guía telefónica.

La señal de llamada sonó repetidas veces antes que una voz al otro lado de la línea contestase en Cantones.

"¿Hola?"

La diferencia de idioma no supuso ningún problema para Tofu, que respondió con un acento perfecto.

"Buenos días señor Chen. ¿Qué tal esta?"

"¿Doctor?" la voz preguntó con sorpresa. "Hacía tiempo que no sabía nada de usted.

"Sí, lo sé. He estado tan ocupado últimamente que se me olvidó llamarle."

"¿Mucho trabajo?"

"¡Demasiado! Afortunadamente tengo todo el fin de semana para descansar."

"Todos necesitamos descansar, aunque no me lo imagino tumbado en casa sin hacer nada."

"Lo cierto es que estoy pensando en hacer una visita al zoo. Me han comentado que los cachorros de la tigresa ya han empezado a andar."

"Suena interesante, aunque ya sabe lo que opino de tener a los animales enjaulados."

"Ya, bueno. Por cierto, antes que se me olvide. Le llamaba para preguntarle si había pensado en hacerse el reconocimiento médico."

Hubo un corto silencio al otro lado de la línea antes que se volviera a oír la voz del señor Chen.

"Se lo he comentado a mi pareja, y creemos que sería una buena idea."

"Me alegra saberlo. Le llamare en cuanto tenga el día y hora."

"Muchas gracias doctor."

"No hay de qué. Déle recuerdos a su pareja."

"Se los daré de su parte. Hasta pronto doctor."

"Adiós."

El doctor Tofu apagó el teléfono y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Después se reclinó sobre el respaldo de su silla que cedió levemente, cerró los ojos y se masajeó el puente de la nariz.

Bueno, ya estaba hecho. Tal y como suponía, no habían puesto ningún inconveniente a que se hicieran las pruebas; aunque tampoco es que tuvieran más opciones. No permitirles disipar sus dudas, habría sido una crueldad.

A partir de ahora el futuro era incierto.

Tofu dejó de masajearse la nariz, colocó los brazos sobre los reposabrazos, y se dio cinco minutos de tranquilidad antes de volver a abrir la consulta.

* * *

Sentada en las escaleras de la primera planta, Akane se encontraba repasando los deberes del día anterior mientras esperaba pacientemente el final de la primera hora de clase.

Gracias a la nota del doctor Tofu no había tenido problemas para entrar en el instituto. Sin embargo, al quedar menos de veinte minutos de clase, había preferido esperar fuera para no interrumpir al profesor y a sus compañeros.

En ese momento se oyó claramente por todo el instituto el sonido del timbre que anunciaba el fin de la primera hora.

Antes que terminase de sonar, Akane ya había guardado los cuadernos en su cartera y se dirigía a su aula con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

No era para menos. Su conversación con el doctor Tofu había despejado las nubes que se cernían sobre su futuro. Una vez que el doctor lo confirmara, una simple prueba allanaría todos los obstáculos y convencería a Nodoka que no eran hermanos. El resto/lo demás no sería un problema. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que Ranma había dicho en el monte Fénix, aunque el cabezota no quisiera admitirlo.

Akane se iba a girar para encarar el último tramo de escaleras, cuando el ruido de pies que descendían apresuradamente, la hizo detenerse.

Por el tramo contrario vio bajar a su rival Ukyo, arrastrando de la mano tras de sí a una despreocupada Nabiki, que se dejaba llevar. Al llegar al descansillo Ukyo envió a su acompañante hacía una esquina y, apoyando su brazo en la pared, le cortó cualquier posibilidad de escape con su cuerpo.

La escena dejó a Akane boquiabierta.

Aunque no había podido ver la cara de Ukyo con claridad, supuso que debía estar muy enfadada para enfrentarse de una manera tan directa con su hermana. Nunca había visto a nadie tratar así a Nabiki, ya que esta era muy capaz de hacerle la vida imposible a cualquiera. Ukyo debía estar realmente enfadada para haberlo olvidado.

Nabiki, por su parte, parecía disfrutar de la nueva experiencia. Prueba de ello era la sonrisa que exhibía en su cara, sonrisa que no ayudaba a mejorar el humor de Ukyo.

"No tengo ni idea de dónde has sacado el dinero," Ukyo le espetó a Nabiki. "¡Pero estas muy equivocada si crees que puedes comprarme!"

Las palabras de Ukyo aguijonearon la curiosidad de Akane, quien avanzó hacía ellas.

"¿De que estáis hablando?"

Al oír la pregunta, Nabiki levantó la cabeza y saludo a su hermana con la mano, como si lo que estuviera ocurriendo fuera lo más normal del mundo. Ukyo, por su parte, se dio la vuelta, permitiendo a Akane confirmar su anterior suposición.

Una vez encarada con su rival, soltó un bufido muy poco femenino y dijo:

"¡Ah! ¿No lo sabes? Tú hermana me ha ofrecido cien millones por renunciar a Ranma."

"¿¡Como!" Akane gritó sorprendida.

Sus ojos se fijaron en su hermana, cuya única respuesta fue una enigmática sonrisa.

Continuara…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Comentarios a las Reseñas:

Nefertari Queen: Creo que el tercer capítulo habra resuelto tus dudas respecto a la adopción de Ranma. Lamento el retraso en publicar nuevos capitulos.

Ademas quiero agradecer las reseñas de Jade Saotome & eloinamorenozabala.


	4. La Decisión de Ukyo

Avisos:

- Antes que nada quiero disculparme por el retraso en publicar un nuevo capitulo. Sobre todo a aquellos que han añadido esta historía a sus favoritos y a los que la estan siguiendo. Dudo que pueda terminar esta historia en el 2014, pero espero adelantar lo suficiente para que se pueda ver el final.

- Ranma pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.

- Esta historia está hecha sin ánimo de lucro y para el disfrute de los fans.

- Agradezco cualquier tipo de comentario que queráis hacerme. Prometo contestar a todos en sus respectivos capitulos.

- Estoy buscando a alguien que pueda realizar ilustraciones de mis historias. Si estáis interesados, por favor no dudéis en poneros en contacto conmigo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Capitulo 04: La Decisión de Ukyo.

Tras un largo día de clase, las puertas del instituto se convirtieron en un hervidero de actividad. Los alumnos que abandonaban el instituto para dirigirse a sus casas se mezclaban con aquellos que se dirigían a sus clubes u otras actividades extraescolares, o con los que simplemente se paraban hablar con sus compañeros y amigos.

Ukyo se abrió paso entre toda esta marea humana y, deteniéndose solamente para devolver los saludos que recibía, salió del instituto para dirigirse directamente a su restaurante.

Las prisas de la joven chef no eran normales. Entre el tiempo que le ocupaba el instituto y el que le ocupaba su restaurante, Ukyo mimaba cualquier momento que tuviera libre. Sin embargo este no había sido un buen día y deseaba dejarlo atrás cuanto antes.

Todo se había torcido hacía menos de media hora cuando, tras acumular el valor suficiente, había preguntado a Ranma la razón de su gélido comportamiento hacía ella en los últimos tiempos. Su pregunta había provocado una reacción completamente inesperada por parte de su prometido, y había sembrado su mente con un mar de dudas.

¿Era posible que todo hubiera sido un plan de Nodoka para enemistar a Ranma con sus otras prometidas? ¿Podría ser que Ranma, realmente, quisiera casarse? ¿Que se qui...? No, no podía ser posible. Había oído los rumores de lo ocurrido en el monte Fénix, pero eso no significaba nada. Ella habría hecho lo mismo si hubiera tenido la oportunidad... Pero no había sido ella, si no Akane, quien había salvado a Ranma. ¡Por supuesto que ella hubiera hecho lo mismo si hubiera estado en esa situación! Pero no había estado... Sin embargo, había sido ella una de las que había saboteado la boda. ¿Que debía hacer? ¿Qué podía hacer?

Sus dudas le acompañaron durante todo el camino de regreso, revoloteando alrededor de su mente como buitres alrededor de un moribundo y, de igual manera, negándole la paz y la tranquilidad.

"!Señorita Ukyo!"

La llamada de una voz familiar la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Ukyo levantó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor.

Mientras su mente navegaba por sus incertidumbres, sus pies la habían guiado hasta su restaurante y casa. Y ahora, desde la puerta del mismo, una figura femenina la llamaba con urgencia.

Tenía ojos oscuros y el largo pelo negro recogido en una coleta. Vestía un bonito quimono tradicional ligeramente gastado, con un obi a juego, atado en un gran lazo a la espalda. Sobre el quimono llevaba un delantal que le identificaba como camarera de Okonomiyaki Ucchan's y calzaba unas sandalias de paja.

El aspecto general era de una joven hermosa, por lo que era sorprendente que tal ejemplo de feminidad fuese un chico.

Lanzando un suspiro, Ukyo apartó sus problemas personales y se preparó para hacer frente a los nuevos problemas que la figura de su camarero hacía presagiar.

"¿Si Konatsu? ¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Ukyo con voz cansada.

"Hay un hombre esperándola dentro."

"¿No le has dicho que todavía no hemos abierto?"

"No es un cliente." y bajando la voz añadió: "Tiene pinta de abogado. Ha sido muy insistente en su petición de verla, así que he decidido invitarle a que se sentara dentro mientras la esperaba."

¿Un abogado? ¿Que querría? ¿Sería por los papeles del restaurante? No podía ser. Estaban todos en regla. Su padre se lo había asegurado. ¿Quizás no estaban tan en regla como debían estar?

Ligeramente nerviosa y sin saber a que atenerse de una visita tan inesperada, Ukyo entró en su restaurante, seguida por Konatsu.

El hombre al que se había referido su ayudante, se encontraba sentado en uno de los taburetes situados alrededor de la barra.

Ukyo, cuyo único conocimiento sobre abogados hasta el momento procedía de películas y series de televisión, se esperaba alguien mucho más mayor y gordo. Su visitante, sin embargo, debía tener alrededor de treinta años, era delgado y no mucho más alto que ella misma. Como la mayoría de los japoneses, tenía el pelo negro, que llevaba tan corto como para no necesitar peinarlo, y ojos oscuros. El modesto traje gris que vestía y el lustroso maletín oscuro que había a su lado, se correspondían más con la imagen mental de la joven.

Apenas Ukyo cruzó la entrada, el hombre se levantó y se acercó a ella.

"¿Es usted la señorita Kuonji?" preguntó educadamente.

"La misma. ¿Y usted es?"

El hombre sacó una tarjeta que tenía preparada en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y, cogiéndola con las dos manos, se la ofreció a Ukyo a la vez que hacía una reverencia respetuosa.

"Me llamó Tadashi Mizushima, encantado en conocerla."

Ukyo, sorprendida por tanta formalidad, trató de recordar que había que hacer en estos casos. Insegura, correspondió a la reverencia de forma casi automática y cogió la tarjeta que le ofrecían con las dos manos. Tras leerla detenidamente, se la guardó en el bolsillo y, señalando la hilera de taburetes, invitó al joven abogado a sentarse. Tadashi regresó al sitio que había ocupado con anterioridad, seguido por Ukyo que se sentó a su lado. Entendiendo que su presencia no iba a ser necesaria, Konatsu se dirigió al almacén para continuar con sus quehaceres.

Una vez acomodado en su asiento, el abogado cogió su maletín, lo apoyó sobre las frías planchas y, bajo la atenta mirada de Ukyo, extrajo un fajo de papeles. Tras una somera revisión de los mismos, Tadashi volvió su atención hacía la joven.

"Con su permiso me gustaría confirmar algunos datos antes de proceder con el asunto que me ha traído hasta aquí."

"Vale."

Volviendo su vista hacía sus papeles, el joven abogado comenzó a enumerar datos personales de Ukyo. Tras solicitar que le confirmase el nombre de sus padres y su lugar de nacimiento, la paciencia de la joven se agoto.

"Sí, todo eso es correcto. Y ahora," continuó ligeramente airada, "espero que me pueda dar una buena razón para este interrogatorio."

Tadashi dejó los papeles sobre la barra, entrelazó las manos encima de sus rodillas y dirigió la mirada a donde se encontraba sentada Ukyo.

"Lamento sinceramente cualquier molestia que hayan podido causarle mis preguntas," comenzó apologéticamente, "pero era necesario que me asegurara que usted es la persona correcta."

"¿Y lo soy?"

"Sí, eso parece," replicó Tadashi, aparentemente inmune al sarcasmo de la joven.

"Entonces dígame a que se debe todo esto."

"El motivo de mi visita, es tratar un asunto relacionado con el acuerdo verbal entre su padre y el señor Saotome, según el cual usted debía casarse con su hijo. Acuerdo que el susodicho señor Saotome, incumplió cuando huyó con el carro de okonomiyaki que era su dote."

"¿Le ha mandado Genma?" interrumpió Ukyo.

La gelidez de su tono de voz hizo descender varios grados la temperatura de la sala.

"¿Genma?," preguntó Tadashi antes de girarse hacía sus papeles en busca de información. "¡Ah!¡El señor Saotome!" El joven abogado se volvió de nuevo hacía la joven chef, antes de añadir: "Le puedo asegurar que mi cliente no pertenece a la familia Saotome."

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, Ukyo no logró distinguir otra cosa que no fuera una total sinceridad, en los oscuros ojos de Tadashi.

"¿Quien es su cliente entonces?¿Y cual es su interés en todo esto?" la joven preguntó recelosa.

"Lamentablemente, nuestro cliente ha mostrado un interés considerable en que su nombre permanezca en el anonimato."

Las palabras del abogado, muy japonesas, fueron acogidas con un bufido desdeñoso por parte de Ukyo, ya que suponían una rotunda negativa a contestar su pregunta.

"Respecto a su interés en este tema," continuó Tadashi impertérrito, "le puedo asegurar que es puramente filantrópico. Al enterarse de su historia, se sintió tan conmovido por el sufrimiento que le habían causado las acciones del señor Saotome, que ha decidido ayudarla."

"¿Ayudarme?¿Como?"

La voz de la joven estaba compuesta por partes iguales de sorpresa y curiosidad. Sin embargo, al joven abogado le pareció notar un matiz, tal vez solamente una sombra, de esperanza.

"Tras robarme mi dote, la única salida honorable que me queda es casarme con Ranma; pero si conocen su historia tan bien como la mía, se habrán dado cuenta que es imposible llegar a una solución satisfactoria para todo el mundo."

"Estamos al tanto de los problemas que el señor Saotome ha ocasionado a su hijo, y también de los que este se ha ocasionado a si mismo. Aunque debo añadir, que el resto de partes involucradas, también se las han apañado para enmarañar aún más el asunto."

"¿Entonces que sugiere su cliente?" Y como una ocurrencia jocosa de ultimo momento, añadió. "Que yo sepa, la clonación de personas todavía no es posible."

"Me temo que la solución propuesta por mi cliente es más prosaica. Ciertamente, al haberle robado el señor Saotome su dote, su única salida honorable es casarse con su hijo. Sin embargo, si le fuera devuelta el carro de okonomiyakis, podría anularse el acuerdo sin ninguna perdida de honor."

"Dudo que Genma sepa que es eso," murmuró Ukyo entre dientes. "¿Esa es su idea?," preguntó escéptica. "¿Cree que no se me había ocurrido? Pero de todo eso hace más de diez años. ¡A saber donde estará ahora el dichoso carrito!¡No creo que Genma, siquiera, recuerde que hizo con el."

"Tal y como usted dice, conocer el paradero de su dote puede ser harto difícil."

"¡Ja!"

"Sin embargo," continuó el abogado en el mismo tono neutro, profesional, "para el caso que nos ocupa, no sería absolutamente necesario la devolución exacta de su dote. El abono del valor actual de la misma, sería suficiente para dar nulidad al contrato. "

"¿Quiere decir, que si Genma me paga el valor de la dote, se podría librar de mi?"

"Se anularía el contrato, sí. Lógicamente, su padre, como tutor legal, debería dar su aprobación. Informarle que, según nuestros cálculos, un carro de okonomiyaki artesanal, con todos los papeles en regla para la distribución de comida, está valorado en unos diez millones de yenes. De todas formas..."

"Diez millones?" le cortó la joven levantando la voz.

"Aproximadamente. Si quiere, le puedo dar la cifra..."

Pero Ukyo ya no le escuchaba.

Sorprendiéndose a si misma, bajó del taburete de un salto y se encaró con el abogado.

"¿Y ustedes creen que eso lo soluciona todo?¿Toma diez millones y asunto arreglado?¿Y que pasa con mis sentimientos?¿Con el sufrimiento de ser abandonada?¿Con los diez años de vergüenza y deshonor?¿Realmente cree que el dinero me ayudará a olvidarlo?"

Los gritos de la joven resonaron por todo el local, pudiéndose oír claramente desde la calle. Atraído por las voces, Konatsu se quedó observando la escena desde la puerta del almacén, sin entender muy bien que ocurría.

El abogado no se amilano ante tal ataque de furia y, sosteniendo su mirada, contestó sosegadamente:

"No sabría decirle. Aunque bien es cierto, que usted es claramente merecedora de una compensación por el sufrimiento que le han ocasionado las acciones de Genma. Por ello, en caso de aceptar, mi cliente ha decidido pagarle diez veces el valor de su dote. Considérelo una reparación moral por todos los perjuicios ocasionados por... ah, la ruptura del contrato."

"¿Diez veces?" preguntó dubitativa la joven, antes de apartar la mirada momentáneamente para concentrarse en la sencilla operación. "Diez por... ¿¡Cien millones!?"

Abrumada por la oferta, la joven retrocedió unos pasos hasta chocar con el taburete en el que había estado sentada. Las palabras de Tadashi recorrieron su mente como un tsunami, barriendo todos sus pensamientos y dejando a su paso una completa y total incredulidad.

Tras lograr que su boca le obedeciera, Ukyo sólo logró mascullar una palabra:

"¿¡Cómo!?"

"Sí usted acepta," continuó el abogado, "nos encargaremos de realizar todos los trámites necesarios. Usted solo tendrá que indicarnos el día y la hora que le venga mejor para acudir al notario y firmar el contrato. Para respetar el anonimato de nuestro cliente, uno de los abogados de nuestra firma actuara en representación suya."

"¡Pe...pe...pero esto no puede ser legal!"

"Al contrario. Cualquier persona puede actuar en representación de una tercera, siempre y cuando esta haya dado su consentimiento y se haya acreditado debidamente."

"¡No! ¡No es eso! Quiero decir... Un contrato con abogados, notarios, firmas... ¿Solamente para renunciar a una promesa verbal hecha hace más de diez años?¡No puede ser legal!"

"Tiene mi palabra que no sólo es legal, si no que es la única forma correcta de hacerlo."

"¿Y Genma?"

"Si usted acepta nuestra propuesta, nosotros nos pondremos en contacto con él. Por lo que he oído del señor Saotome, no creo que ponga ninguna pega por su parte."

Ukyo estaba seguro de ello. El panda bailaría de alegría por librarse de ella y, por su parte, no le importaría no volver a verlo jamas. ¿Y Ranma?¿También se alegraría? Hacía tiempo le había dicho que eran amigos. ¿Y ahora?¿La seguía considerando una amiga o simplemente un obstáculo para su boda con Akane?

"¿Tiene alguna otra duda que quiera que le aclare?" Tadashi preguntó amablemente.

"No. Ahora no se me ocurre ninguna," Ukyo contestó débilmente.

"De acuerdo."

El abogado sacó una carpeta de plástico de su cartera y se la entregó a Ukyo. La joven la abrió titubeantemente y empezó a ojearlo.

La primera página servía de portada y tenía como titulo en grandes letras: Propuesta de contrato para la resolución legal del contencioso Saotome-Kuonji.

Mientras pasaba las páginas, oyó la voz del abogado decir:

"Es una copia del contrato para que usted pueda leerlo. Es bastante extenso, ya que nuestro cliente desea evitar cualquier posibilidad de malentendido o retractación."

"¿Retracta... que?" preguntó la joven sin levantar la vista de las hojas.

"Me refiero a la posibilidad que alguna de las partes se eche atrás una vez firmado el acuerdo."

"¡Ah!"

Tadashi colocó su maletín sobre sus piernas y comenzó a guardar sus papeles.

"Si no necesita nada más, le dejare para que medite nuestra propuesta."

El abogado cerró el maletín, lo cogió con la mano izquierda y se levantó del asiento.

"¿Le parece bien que vuelva la semana que viene o desea más tiempo para pensárselo?"

Ukyo cerró la carpeta y miró al abogado a los ojos.

"Mañana."

"Disculpe, no le entiendo."

"Mañana mismo tendrá su respuesta."

Por primera vez desde que había llegado, una sombra de emoción cruzó la cara del abogado. Ukyo pudo ver la sorpresa reflejada en sus facciones antes que la tranquila calma profesional se volviera a imponer.

"De acuerdo. En ese caso, volveré mañana a esta misma hora. Si le parece a usted bien."

"Perfecto," contestó la joven.

"Ha sido un placer tratar con usted."

Esta vez la inclinación de cabeza del joven abogado fue correspondida con más seguridad por Ukyo.

"Igualmente. Que tenga una buena tarde."

"Adiós."

Ukyo siguió con la vista al abogado mientras este abandonaba su restaurante.

Una vez segura que no iba a volver, la joven se relajó y empezó a meditar sobre lo ocurrido.

¿Por qué le había dicho que le contestaría mañana?¿A que venía tanta prisa? Estaba claro, ¿no? Durante toda la conversación se había sentido como un naufrago arrastrado por la corriente. Ese había sido su intento de controlar la situación o al menos hacer oír su voz.

Un vistazo a la puerta le permitió ver que ya estaban llegando sus clientes habituales.

Ahora no podía pensar en ello, tenía que abrir el restaurante.

"¡Konatsu!" llamó.

"¿Sí?, señorita Ukyo," contestó el joven apareciendo raudo a su lado.

"Deja esto en mi habitación, por favor," le pidió mientras le entregaba la carpeta con el contrato.

"Ahora mismo."

"Y vuelve rápido, que tenemos que abrir."

"De acuerdo, señorita."

Una vez que su camarero abandonó el local, la joven se dispuso a abrir el restaurante y a enfrentarse a su rutina diaria.

* * *

Pasaban de las once cuando Ukyo finalmente se retiro a su habitación. Cansada tras un largo día, sólo deseaba apagar la luz y descansar.

Se dispuso a desplegar su futón cuando se fijó en la carpeta de plástico colocada cuidadosamente encima del mismo.

La joven gimió al verla.

La frenética actividad del restaurante le había permitido olvidar su conversación con el abogado por unas pocas horas. Por desgracia la carpeta le recordó que todo había sido real y no parte de una pesadilla.

Ukyo la apartó a un lado, y no la volvió a coger hasta que estuvo acostada y arropada por las sabanas.

Leyó todo el documento detenidamente, lo volvió a leer y luego se pasó la mitad de la noche tratando de deducir quien le había podido tender esa trampa.

* * *

Los únicos colores que permitía el perfecto azul del cielo, eran los borrosos tintes del amanecer que coloreaban los alrededores de un sol perezoso.

Todo anunciaba un día perfecto, pero Ukyo no tenía tiempo para contemplar el paisaje. Corriendo a la máxima velocidad que le permitían sus piernas, su único pensamiento era que llegaba tarde.

Sus prisas no se debían a que no hubiera oído la alarma (Los restos de su despertador, golpeado brutalmente al intentar hacer su trabajo, así lo demostraban), si no que había sido necesaria toda la perseverancia de Konatsu para sacarla de la cama.

Entró resoplando al aula, justo cuando el timbre comenzaba a sonar. Apenas tuvo tiempo para llegar a su pupitre, antes que el profesor entrara y toda la clase se tuviera que levantar para saludarle.

Una vez cumplido el ritual, el profesor comenzó a pasar lista y sólo entonces la joven se dio cuenta de las ausencias de Akane & Ranma.

Durante la siguiente hora, su mente trató de imaginarse que había podido ocurrir para que ambos faltasen a clase. Considerando los antecedentes de Ranma, los escenarios posibles iban desde haber caído enfermos, hasta haber sido secuestrados, pasando por haberse fugado para casarse. La mayoría de las opciones que desfilaron por su mente, solo consiguieron aumentar su ansiedad. Lo peor de todo era la incertidumbre de no saber. No lo quedaba más remedio que preguntar a Nabiki...

La sola mención de ese nombre descarriló sus pensamientos, igual que un tren al que le hubieran arrancado las vías.

¡Nabiki!¡Sí! Había sido ella la que había enviado al abogado. ¡No tenía ninguna duda!¿Que pensaba?¿Que no se iba a dar cuenta? En cuanto acabase la clase iría a buscarla y le pediría explicaciones. Ya tendría tiempo luego de preguntar por Ranma y Akane.

El resto de la hora se pasó con una lentitud exasperante para la joven, quien no paraba de mirar el reloj colgado encima del encerado, mientras su furia seguía acumulándose.

* * *

Apenas abandonó el profesor la clase, Ukyo se lanzó fuera de su silla y, sin hacer caso a la prohibición de correr por los pasillos, se dirigió a toda velocidad a la clase de Nabiki, donde a punto estuvo de chocarse con un compañero que salía de la misma. Mascullando una disculpa, la joven lo esquivó y, tras detenerse un momento para localizar a su objetivo, se dirigió directamente a por él.

Cuando llegó, la hermana de Akane se encontraba sentada de medio lado, apoyada en el respaldo, mientras hablaba relajadamente con dos amigas.

Ukyo se deslizó entre ellas y se colocó delante de la joven sentada.

"Necesito hablar contigo, ven."

"Ahora estoy..." comenzó Nabiki, pero Ukyo no la escuchó.

Cogiéndola del brazo, la joven chef arrancó a la joven de su asiento y la sacó a rastras de la clase.

Tal era la ira de Ukyo, que no notó como las miradas de todos sus compañeros se fijaban en ella y en la escena que estaba montando.

Por su parte, Nabiki había pasado de la sorpresa inicial, a través de un brevísimo enfado, a un estado de tranquila indiferencia. Lo que no impidió que mentalmente apuntase la humillación sufrida en él debe de la joven, con la intención de resarcirse de la misma con intereses.

Ukyo la llevó escaleras abajo y, al llegar al primer descansillo, la envió inceremoniosamente contra una esquina.

Cuando su espalda golpeó la pared, la expresión de Nabiki no cambió, pero la deuda de Ukyo se incrementó en una importante cantidad.

La joven chef apoyó un brazo en la pared, cortando cualquier posibilidad de escape con su cuerpo, y miró a Nabiki a los ojos. Esta le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa irreverente que no consiguió otra cosa que avivar la ira de la joven, quien le espetó furiosa:

"No tengo ni idea de dónde has sacado el dinero. ¡Pero estas muy equivocada si crees que puedes comprarme!"

Antes que Nabiki pudiera contestar, una nueva voz se unió a su pequeña escena.

"¿De que estáis hablando?"

Ukyo conocía esa voz y la reacción de Nabiki, que levantó la cabeza y saludo despreocupadamente con la mano, lo confirmó.

La joven se volvió hacía su rival y soltó un bufido muy poco femenino.

"¡Ah! ¿No lo sabes? Tú hermana me ha ofrecido cien millones por renunciar a Ranma."

"¿¡Cómo!?" Akane gritó sorprendida.

La mirada de la joven se desvió hacía su hermana, pero su enigmática sonrisa no le desveló ninguna respuesta.

"¿Cuándo le has dicho eso?" le preguntó Akane.

"¿De verdad crees que voy por ahí haciendo ese tipo de ofertas?," contestó Nabiki divertida.

"¡Por supuesto que no!" interrumpió Ukyo; y volviéndose hacía Nabiki le dijo: "Eres demasiado lista para eso. Lo que hiciste fue contratar a un abogado para que se encargase de todo."

"¿Eso crees? Pues, gracias."

Su tono de voz no dejaba lugar a dudas que consideraba la acusación de la joven chef como un gran halago. Esto no sentó bien a Ukyo, pero antes que la situación pudiera empeorar, Akane, que había permanecido pensativa, expresó su conclusión.

"No creo que haya sido Nabiki."

Desviando su mirada furiosa de una a otra, Ukyo replicó sarcástica:

"Claro, ¿qué otra cosa iba a decir su hermana?"

Akane negó con la cabeza, moviéndola ligeramente de un lado a otro.

"Que seamos hermanas no tiene nada que ver. Nabiki no haría nunca algo así y te lo puedo demostrar con tres simples razones."

"Veamos," la desafió la joven chef.

"Primero," anunció a la vez que levantaba el pulgar de su mano derecha. "Es imposible que tenga tal cantidad de dinero."

Al ver que Ukyo iba a protestar, Akane le cortó.

"Por supuesto, he oído las historias que nuestro padre no trabaja y que es Nabiki la que se encarga de todos los gastos." Un bufido despectivo dejó clara la opinión de la joven al respecto. "La verdad que no entiendo como la gente puede creérselo."

"Gracias a un gran equipo de publicidad", aportó Nabiki burlonamente.

Sin hacer caso a su hermana, Akane levantó el índice.

"Segundo. Aunque lo tuviese, no lo iría regalando. Siempre ha preferido que sean los demás quienes lo gasten."

"¿Y?¡No me lo está regalando!¡Lo está usando para quitarme del medio! Seguro que ella lo considera una inversión."

"No, porque ella no ganaría nada. Además," continuó mientras levantaba el dedo corazón, "la situación actual le parece muy entretenida y no hay ninguna razón para que quiera ayudar a cambiarla."

Ukyo desvió por un momento la mirada hacía Nabiki, que las escuchaba sonriente mientras disfrutaba del espectáculo.

"Supongamos que tienes razón," repuso nada convencida, mientras se volvía de nuevo hacía Akane. "¿Entonces quien me ha enviado el abogado? ¿Kuno?"

"Dinero tiene, eso seguro," Akane reconoció dubitativa. "Pero no se me ocurre ninguna razón para que quiera ayudar a Ranma, más bien al contrario."

"¿Entonces quién? ¿Alguien de su familia tal vez? ¿Kodachi? ¿El director?"

"¡Ni de coña! Si fuera Kodachi intentaría envenenarte, no comprarte. Y al director solo le importa cómo te peines."

"¡Ah! ¡Así que no ha sido nadie!"

La insistencia de Ukyo, empujó a Akane a estrujarse la mollera en busca de sospechosos.

"No puede haber sido nadie de mi familia, eso seguro. Happosai... No. Solo quedarían las amazonas."

La incertidumbre en la voz de la menor de las Tendo, no pasó desapercibida a su rival, quien preguntó burlona:

"¿De verdad crees que han sido ellas?"

"No, realmente no." Tuvo que reconocer Akane tras un momento de vacilación. "No me puedo imaginar a Cologne contratando a un abogado. No es su estilo."

"¡Ja!" profirió victoriosa Ukyo. "¡Lo ves! Me he pasado toda la noche dándole vueltas, y la única que puede tener el dinero y un motivo, es tú hermana."

"Y yo te digo que no."

"También puede ser una nueva prometida rica que, al ver la situación, está intentando librarse de sus rivales antes de darse a conocer." apuntó Nabiki entrometiéndose en la conversación.

"¡No bromees con eso!" le recriminó su hermana.

"¿Quién dice que estoy bromeando?"

Nabiki avanzó hasta colocarse al lado de ambas jóvenes.

Fue en ese momento cuando Akane se dio cuenta del cambio en su expresión. No es que hubiera dejado de sonreír, pero pequeños, imperceptibles detalles habían cambiado, haciéndola más afilada, más aguda.

Akane tenía muy malos recuerdos de esa sonrisa. Una sonrisa que, en su opinión, debería llevar obligatoriamente un gran cartel de aviso: ¡Tratar con precaución! ¡Preferiblemente con un palo muy largo!

Mientras su hermana continuaba con sus elucubraciones, Nabiki se volvió hacía Ukyo.

"Te diré que puedes hacer," le sugirió con tono autoritario. "Déjame el contrato. Yo lo estudio, compruebo si es auténtico y para el recreo te aconsejo que hacer." Y en un tono más normal añadió: "Porque lo has traído, ¿No?"

"¿Y por qué iba a dejártelo?" Ukyo preguntó, sorprendida por tanto descaro.

Nabiki sonrió inocentemente.

"Tienes razón, ha sido una petición tonta. ¿Pero qué otra cosa podía hacer?" preguntó encogiéndose de hombros. "Aunque quisiera, no podría sacarte arrastras de tú clase delante de tus compañeros, llevarte escaleras abajo y lanzarte contra la pared para obligarte a dármelo. ¿Verdad?"

Ukyo miró boquiabierta a Nabiki.

La indignación que había acumulado durante la noche, se había consumido en el arranque de furia inicial. Sin embargo, no había sido plenamente consciente de lo que había hecho hasta el mismo momento en que lo oyó por boca de Nabiki.

"Ah, bueno..." comenzó temerosa. "Supongo que no hay ningún problema para que te lo deje, ¿verdad? O sea... No es ningún secreto, ni nada parecido..."

Las palabras de Ukyo fueron acompañadas por unos ruiditos ahogados provenientes de Akane, quien, repentinamente fascinada por las baldosas del suelo, parecía estar teniendo algún tipo de problemas.

"¡Estupendo!" proclamó Nabiki. "Entonces te espero en el próximo descanso."

Y como si sus palabras lo hubieran invocado, el sonido del timbre señaló la continuación de las clases.

* * *

El soleado día y la agradable temperatura de media mañana, persuadieron a la mayoría de los estudiantes a salir al patio a almorzar.

Ukyo encontró un árbol solitario sin gente alrededor y, sentándose en la hierba con la espalda apoyada en el tronco, comenzó a devorar el contenido de su bento.

La joven albergaba esperanzas de tener suficiente tiempo para echarse una cabezada pero, cuando una sombra cayó sobre ella, se dio cuenta que eso no iba a ser posible.

Levantando la vista, se encontró con las figuras a contraluz de las hermanas Tendo.

"Hola Nabiki," Ukyo saludó sin mucho entusiasmo a la vez que ignoraba completamente a Akane.

"Una lectura muy interesante," respondió esta, tendiéndole la carpeta de plástico.

Ukyo se la cogió y la colocó debajo de su bento, antes de preguntar:

"¿Y bien?"

Nabiki extendió la mano derecha con la palma hacía arriba y, bajando el tono de voz para que solo le oyeran Ukyo y su hermana, solicitó el pago de sus servicios.

"Cuarenta millones."

Las otras dos chicas se la quedaron mirando, pero ninguna pareció estar excesivamente sorprendida.

"¿Así que tú sugerencia es que acepte el trato? ¡Menuda sorpresa!"

Nabiki aguantó el sarcasmo de Ukyo sin inmutarse, mientras mantenía la mano extendida.

"Supongo que no; sin embargo creo que te interesa oír las razones por las que deberías hacerlo. Treinta y cinco."

"¿Y si después de escucharte no aceptó la oferta?"

"Bueno, en ese caso no haría falta que me pagases. No sería bueno para mi reputación que abusase de tal manera de una pobre idiota. Treinta y tres, mí ultima oferta."

Akane, que observaba la escena en silencio, se preguntó si Ukyo no se había dado cuenta del insulto o si, más probablemente, lo había dejado pasar como parte del pago por lo ocurrido en las escaleras.

"De acuerdo."

Nabiki retiró la mano y ambas hermanas se sentaron en la hierba, Nabiki enfrente de Ukyo y Akane a un lado.

La joven chef no quería que la menor de las Tendo escuchara la conversación, pero incapaz de echarla sin armar un escándalo, se resignó a su presencia.

"Primero," Nabiki comenzó a la vez que levantaba el pulgar de su mano derecha.

Se detuvo y sólo cuando estuvo segura de tener toda su atención, continuó:

"Ranma te considera su mejor amiga y todos sabemos que la amistad es la gran asesina del amor."

"Puede que tengas razón," aceptó Ukyo. "¿Pero no pensaras que voy a abandonar por una tontería como esa?"

"Por supuesto que no," confirmó Nabiki con una sonrisa traviesa. "Pero necesitaba otra razón para que fueran tres."

Akane gimió avergonzada a la vez que se llevaba la mano a la cara. Ukyo, sorprendida que alguien pudiera bromear sobre un tema tan importante para ella, la miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos.

"¿Lo estas diciendo en serio?" le preguntó incrédula.

La única respuesta que recibió, fue la enigmática sonrisa de la hermana de Akane mientras levantaba el dedo indice.

"Segundo. Estarás de acuerdo que, fueran cuales fueran tus posibilidades, estas se han reducido enormemente después de tú actuación en la ceremonia de la semana pasada."

"¡Su madre me tendió una trampa!" Ukyo protestó amargamente.

Nabiki enarcó una ceja, pero antes que pudiera formular cualquier pregunta, Akane intervino para volver a encauzar la conversación.

"Eso no importa ahora. ¿Cuál es la tercera razón?"

Nabiki archivó en su memoria la extraña respuesta de Ukyo y se preparó para soltar la bomba que había descubierto.

"Tercero," dijo a la vez que levantaba el dedo corazón y paseaba su mirada entre las jóvenes. Estas se encontraban completamente atentas a sus palabras. Ukyo incluso se había inclinado ligeramente hacía delante para oír mejor.

Pero los segundos fueron pasando sin que llegase la revelación.

Atenta a sutiles señales, Nabiki jugó con sus paciencias como una prestidigitadora y, justo antes que se agotaran, soltó la bomba.

"¡En ninguna parte del contrato prohíbe que puedas casarte con Ranma!"

"¿¡Que!?"

Los gritos de Akane y Ukyo resonaron por todo el instituto, atrayendo la atención de sus compañeros. Sin embargo, la mayoría perdió interés tras comprobar quienes habían gritado y el resto tras unos minutos sin que pasara ninguna otra cosa interesante.

Ajenas a todo ello, ambas adolescentes fijaron su mirada en Nabiki, demandando silenciosamente respuestas. Para su exasperación, la mayor de las dos Tendo abrió cuidadosamente su bento, cogió los palillos de su interior y comenzó a investigar su contenido antes de seguir.

"Si lo pensáis bien tiene sentido," explicó la joven mientras apartaba con los palillos los trozos que no se iba a comer. "Puede que no sea legal pagar a alguien para que no se case. ¿Pero un contrato que anula uno anterior, aunque fuese verbal como en este caso?¡Absolutamente!"

Nabiki cogió un trozo de salchicha, se lo llevó a la boca y comenzó a masticarla.

"¿Entonces el contrato es válido?" quiso saber Akane, mientras Ukyo observaba pensativa la hierba.

Su hermana esperó a tener la boca vacía, antes de contestar.

"Por lo que yo sé, sí. El lenguaje y las expresiones usadas son típicas de los documentos legales. ¡Incluso he tenido que buscar en el diccionario un par de kanjis que no entendía!"

Mientras hablaba, sus palillos se pasearon por encima de la comida, indecisos.

"Es más, he comprobado el nombre del bufete. Y, aunque no es uno de los más importantes, fue abierto hace más de cincuenta años; después del final de la guerra del pacifico. Si no es auténtico, es una falsificación muy lograda."

Tras dar su veredicto final, la joven comenzó el ataque sobre el arroz de su bento.

"¿Qué piensas hacer?" preguntó Akane a su rival.

Ésta, absorta en sus pensamientos, no pareció oírla.

¿Quien lo iba a decir? Al final había sido una buena idea hablar con Nabiki. Esta conversación le había aclarado muchas cosas y ahora sabía perfectamente que debía hacer. La hermana de Akane probablemente se habría sorprendido de saber que sus elaborados razonamientos no habían servido para inclinar la balanza,. De todas formas Ukyo decidió reconocer su ayuda, aunque estaba segura que Nabiki malinterpretaría la razón de sus palabras.

"De nada," contestó ésta sin apartar la mirada de su comida. "Un talón nominativo a mi nombre será lo mejor, pero ni se te ocurra traérmelo al instituto."

Por un momento, pareció que Akane fuera a añadir algo, pero finalmente ella también dio por terminada la conversación y las tres chicas se concentraron en sus comidas.

Ukyo incluso tuvo tiempo para descansar un poco antes que terminara la hora de comer.

* * *

Por segundo día consecutivo, Ukyo fue una de las primeras en abandonar el instituto, aunque por un motivo completamente diferente al del día anterior. Esta vez quería llegar a su restaurante antes que volviese el abogado, para tener tiempo de prepararse.

Eso no quería decir que necesitara más tiempo para pensar, porque ya había tomado su decisión y no pensaba cambiarla. Las palabras de Nabiki habían aclarado sus dudas y le habían mostrado que, en realidad, el camino a seguir estaba claro.

Cuando entró en su restaurante, se encontró a Konatsu barriendo el suelo, solo. Éste se detuvo y levantó la vista de su tarea al oír abrirse la puerta.

"Buenas tardes, señorita Ukyo," saludó servicialmente.

"Buenas tardes, Konatsu," respondió ésta, mientras cruzaba el local sin detenerse. "Veo que aún no ha venido el abogado."

"Así es," respondió el joven travestí mientras se volvía para seguir a su jefa con la mirada.

"Bien. Voy a cambiarme. Atiéndele si llega antes que baje."

"De acuerdo señorita."

La respuesta le llegó a Ukyo cuando cruzaba la puerta que llevaba al pequeño apartamento situado encima. Konatsu se quedó mirando un momento dicha puerta, antes de volver pacientemente a su tarea.

* * *

Cuando el abogado entró en el restaurante con su impoluto traje y el obligatorio maletín, Ukyo ya se encontraba detrás de la barra con su traje de cocinera preparando las planchas, mientras Konatsu se aseguraba que todo estuviera perfecto para recibir a los primeros clientes del día.

"Buenas tardes, señor Mizushima" saludó la joven a la vez que levantaba la vista.

"Buenas tarde señorita Kuonji," respondió el abogado. "Es agradable ver que se acuerda de mi nombre."

"Ya ve," replicó Ukyo, mientras ocultaba subrepticiamente la tarjeta de presentación, debajo de la barra. "Por favor, siéntese."

Con un gesto amplió, la mano de la joven señaló los taburetes que se encontraban junto a la barra. Obligado, Tadashi se sentó en el que se encontraba justo enfrente de la joven, y se encontró sin espacio para dejar su maletín.

Una ridícula franja de mostrador, insuficiente para dejar cualquier cosa más voluminosa que un plato, era lo único que le separaba de las planchas incandescentes donde la joven chef había empezado a preparar un okonomiyaki.

Mientras el abogado buscaba una solución a su alrededor, Ukyo sonrió mentalmente.

Esa era, precisamente, la razón por la que le había esperado detrás de la barra. La joven le estaba pagando con incomodidad, toda la ansiedad que le había producido. Más tarde, seguramente reconocería que su comportamiento era una chiquillada, pero por ahora disfrutaba con el apuro del joven abogado.

Finalmente, tras barajar varias opciones, Tadashi decidió colocar el maletín sobre sus rodillas, pero cuando se disponía a abrirlo, Ukyo le detuvo.

"Eso no va a ser necesario."

Sin quitar las manos de los pestillos, el abogado levantó la vista y observó a la joven.

"Entonces, ya ha tomado una decisión."

"Sí. Lo siento mucho, pero no voy a firmar."

Impertérrito, Tadashi colocó ambas manos sobre el maletín.

"Entiendo. ¿Me permite preguntarle si lo ha leído por entero?"

"Sí."

"Entonces se habrá dado cuenta que en ningún momento se le prohíbe casarse en un futuro con el joven Saotome."

Ukyo ya había empezado a preguntarse, cuando sacaría el tema a colación.

"Sí,"

"¿Y aun así ha decidido no firmarlo?"

La joven chef no tenía experiencia en tratar con abogados, pero normalmente, cuando la ira no la cegaba, sabía cómo tratar con Nabiki. Lo mejor era hablar poco, porque nunca sabías cuando una inocente frase podría ser usada en tú contra.

"Sí."

"De acuerdo. Si esa es su decisión, y está segura que no hay nada que la pueda hacer cambiar de idea..."

La frase se quedó colgando en el aire, como un anzuelo en medio del mar a la espera de su presa. A su vez, los oscuros ojos del abogado le advirtieron con total claridad, que esta era su última oportunidad para aceptar. Esto no hizo cambiar de idea a Ukyo.

"Segurísima."

"Muy bien," aceptó Tadashi, sin que la negativa de la joven le hiciera abandonar ni un ápice su calma profesional. "Entonces no le haré perder más su tiempo."

El joven colocó el maletín debajo de su brazo y se puso de pie. Al verle levantarse, Ukyo sintió una punzada de remordimiento.

"Señor Tadashi, ¿le apetece un okonomiyaki Invita la casa," ofreció en señal de contrición.

"Muchas gracias. Estoy seguro que son deliciosos, pero no suelo comer en horas de trabajo," fue la diplomática respuesta del abogado. "Se lo agradezco de todas formas."

Sorprendida y ligeramente molesta por el inesperado rechazo, la joven chef solo supo corresponder torpemente, a la inclinación de cabeza y las corteses palabras de despedida de Tadashi, antes que el abogado saliera por la puerta del restaurante y abandonara su vida.

Ukyo terminó de cocinar el okonomiyaki y empezó a comérselo distraídamente antes que se enfriara.

Inmersa en sus pensamientos, no pareció darse cuenta que Konatsu pasaba delante suyo, para dar la vuelta a la placa que anunciaba oficialmente, que el restaurante estaba abierto.

Terminados todos los preparativos, el joven fue a colocarse en su lugar habitual, de pie entre la puerta y la barra, a la espera de los primeros clientes.

"Konatsu, si te ofrecieran cien millones de yenes a cambio de no seguir trabajando aquí, ¿aceptarías?"

Lo súbito de la pregunta sorprendió al joven, cuya primera reacción fue lanzar una rápida mirada a su jefa; quien continuaba masticando pensativamente el último bocado de su merienda, con la mirada perdida en el infinito.

"¿Y qué iba hacer yo con todo ese dinero?" Konatsu preguntó genuinamente sorprendido. "Lo único que quiero es seguir estando con usted y ayudarla en lo que sea necesario."

La inocente respuesta del joven hizo sonreír a Ukyo. Sin embargo, en la intimidad de su mente, reconoció que eso era lo que debería haber contestado, pero había estado tan obsesionada en descubrir quien había podido enviar al abogado, que se había olvidado de lo más importante. Una somera revisión de éste ultimo pensamiento, fue suficiente para que Ukyo se diera cuenta de la debilidad de tal excusa. Lo peor de todo, es que se podía imaginar diciéndoselo a Ranma con su voz más dulce: ¡Lo siento! Estaba tan concentrada buscando culpables, que no me dí cuenta que estaba vendiendo mis sentimientos por ti. ¡Ups!

Y esa era la verdad.

Se podía racionalizar, se podía decir que no vendía su amor, que solo vendía un estúpido acuerdo entre su padre y el panda, pero no podía mentirse a si misma. Lo podía intentar, cierto, pero en lo más profundo de su corazón siempre sabría la verdad. Afortunadamente las palabras de Nabiki le había abierto los ojos. Si no hubiera sido por ella, seguramen... Proba... Tal vez... Bueno, ciertamente la había ayudado a tomar la decisión correcta. La decisión correcta... Visto así, casi podía llegar a pensarse, que el verdadero motivo del misterioso cliente era ponerla a prueba. Lo cual era estúpido. Tales cosas solo ocurrían en las películas, no en la vida real.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse y el saludo de Konatsu, anunciaron la llegada del primer cliente de la tarde. Ukyo recogió rápidamente los restos de su merienda y, levantando la mirada, lo recibió con una franca sonrisa.

"Buenas tardes. ¿Que desea?"

Agradecida que el extraño asunto del abogado hubiera acabado, la joven se sumergió en su rutina diaria.

La vida volvió a su cauce normal.

* * *

Un breve paseo a través de la zona residencial, llevó al abogado hasta una de las principales calles de Nerima.

Según se iba acercando, la tranquilidad de las calles peatonales fue sustituida por el alboroto de la gente y los coches. Alboroto que fue aumentando hasta convertirse en el caos acústico típico de una gran ciudad.

Tras desembocar en una amplia avenida, no tardó en confundirse entre la muchedumbre que atestaba las aceras.

Otra gota más en el océano.

Un poco más adelante, correctamente aparcado al lado de la acera, se encontraba un coche de color azul oscuro, de alta gama y con las lunas traseras tintadas.

Al llegar a su lado, el joven abogado abrió la puerta trasera y entró en él.

Recostado en el otro extremo de un asiento de cuero negro, esperaba un hombre de unos sesenta y cinco años y complexión típicamente japonesa. Vestía un elegante traje de color oscuro y excelente calidad. Ambas manos reposaban sobre la empuñadura de marfil labrado de un bastón apoyado entre sus pies.

El hombre no hizo ni un solo gesto mientras el abogado se acomodaba en el asiento. Únicamente cuando la puerta se cerró, se inclinó ligeramente hacía delante y golpeó suavemente con el bastón el cristal de separación.

"Arranque," ordenó al chófer con voz clara.

El coche se volvió a incorporar a la carretera y no tardó en perderse en el trafico vespertino. Solo entonces, el hombre se volvió hacía su joven acompañante.

"¿Y bien?"

"No ha aceptado."

Una sonrisa genuina apareció en los arrugados rasgos del hombre, antes de añadir con indisimulado regocijo:

"Bien, bien. Para que luego digan que a los jóvenes de hoy en día solo les importa el dinero." Y volviéndose a reclinar añadió: "Continúe con el buen trabajo y su futuro estará asegurado en nuestra firma."

"Muchas gracias, señor."

* * *

Yuka & Sayuri no hicieron ningún comentario cuando Akane declinó su invitación y se despidió apresuradamente. Ambas sabían que Ranma no había ido a clase ese día, por lo que les pareció lógico que su amiga, preocupada por el estado de su prometido, quisiera volver pronto a casa.

A pesar de lo bien que la conocían, se equivocaban.

Akane no estaba preocupada por la salud de Ranma. No mucho, al menos. Y por una razón muy simple: Había sido Nodoka quien le había dado la noticia. ¿Como podía creerla después de lo que les había dicho el día anterior? Ademas, la ultima vez que lo había visto, su prometido se encontraba perfectamente. No, lo que la empujaba a volver rápidamente a su casa, eran las ganas de contarle a Ranma su conversación con el Doctor Tofu.

El solo pensamiento de poder rechazar las fantasías de Nodoka, iluminó su cara con una sonrisa.

Muy pronto, el doctor encontraría un laboratorio en el que pudieran hacer las pruebas y en unas semanas, un mes como máximo, tendrían la prueba irrefutable que no eran hermanos. A partir de entonces sólo faltaría solucionar unos pocos cabos sueltos y...

"...podremos casarnos."

Sorprendida por su propia voz, se detuvo y miró a su alrededor para comprobar si alguien le había oído.

Afortunadamente la calle se encontraba desierta.

Akane se relajó y continuó su camino.

Era mejor que nadie supiera sus verdaderos sentimientos, no fuera a repetirse la estupidez de la semana pasada.

"¡Si al menos hubiera reconocido que dijo que me amaba!" murmuró entre dientes.

¿Podía echárselo en cara?¿Cuantas veces lo había negado ella misma? Ocultándose tras una cortina de furia y, siendo sincera, celos, por miedo a ser ridiculizada o rechazada. Era muy consciente de sus limitaciones aunque, como todo el mundo, le costara reconocerlas en publico, y más delante de Ranma. Y, aún así, en el monte Fénix había oído claramente su voz diciéndole que la amaba.

Sus pensamientos se perdieron en una nube rosa, hasta que su traicionera memoria le recordó la conversación con Ukyo.

El reciente recuerdo no hizo mella en su estado de animo. Era una cosa curiosa, sí, pero comparado con algunos de los sucesos del ultimo año, casi no llegaba a anécdota. ¿Alguien quería pagar por el carro robado? Suerte para Ukyo; pero eso no tenía nada que ver con ella, ni con Ranma; y tampoco cambiaría el estado actual de sus relaciones.

Entretenida con sus pensamientos, Akane avanzaba por el camino de entrada de su casa, cuando llegó a sus oídos un familiar kiai*.

'Vaya, así que ya esta lo suficientemente bien para entrenar. Otra mentira, ¿pero que más da después de lo que nos ha contado?'

Unos pocos pasos a través del jardín, le permitieron superar la esquina de la casa y tener a la vista la parte meridional del jardín.

Entre la casa y el estanque de las carpas, había una estaca de madera clavada en la hierba. Ranma, de pie a su lado,se dedicaba a golpear la parte superior acolchada del poste. Gotas de sudor le corrían por la frente y le pegaban la camiseta al cuerpo.

El joven notó acercarse a su prometida e interrumpió su entrenamiento para saludarla.

"Buenas tardes Akane."

"Me alegra ver que te encuentras mejor," esta contestó deteniéndose a unos pocos pasos de él.

"¿Que quieres decir?" el joven preguntó confundido.

"Tú madre me dijo esta mañana que no te encontrabas bien y que por eso no ibas a ir al instituto."

"Ah, bueno, no, no es que no me encontrara bien, es decir, supongo que como me pase casi toda la noche despierto, mi madre decidió dejarme descansar," fue la confusa explicación de Ranma, mientras se pasaba la mano derecha por detrás de la cabeza.

"¿Y eso?¿Que estuviste haciendo para estar despierto tanto tiempo?"

"Nada, simplemente no podía dormir, así que fui al dojo a practicar. Pensé que cuanto más cansado estuviera, me costaría menos dormirme."

"¿Tú?¿Con problemas para dormir?" preguntó la joven burlonamente. "Pues sí que estabas grave, sí."

"Jaja, muy graciosa Akane," y en tono más serio continuó: "Lo cierto es que no conseguía quitarme de la cabeza lo que me había dicho mi madre."

Lo cual no era toda la verdad, pero era la única parte que Ranma era capaz de expresar con palabras. El recuerdo de sus dudas estaba guardado en su corazón y nunca más volvería a compartirlo con nadie.

"¿Y como supo que habías estado despierto casi toda la noche?"

"Porque estuvo conmigo."

"¿Todo el tiempo?"

Sutilmente, según avanzaba la conversación, el tono de Akane se iba volviendo más y más agrio.

"No, por supuesto que no. Supongo que se despertó y, al no verme, fue a buscarme. Estuvimos hablando un rato, y luego..."

"¿Estuvisteis hablando?" inquirió la joven con suma desconfianza.

"Sí," contestó el joven sin pensar.

"¿Se puede saber de que?"

Distraído por la sensación de calor que se extendía por su cuerpo, un calor frio e incomodo, Ranma no reaccionó ante el tono brusco y autoritario de Akane.

¿Podría entenderlo? No es que no confiara en ella, pero... Era algo tan personal, tan intimo que no sabía como expresarlo. ¿Lo entendería?¿Entendería lo que habían significado las palabras de Nodoka en un momento en el que se había sentido completamente perdido, lleno de dudas? No, nunca más volvería a hablar de aquellas horas oscuras. Sin embargo, Akane tenía derecho a conocer la conversación con su madre. No sabía por que, pero su instinto le decía que era lo correcto. Además no necesitaba decirle todo, ¿verdad?

"Me estuvo contando lo ocurrido una noche cuando..." comenzó lentamente.

Akane no necesitaba más para saber lo que le había contado Nodoka, y era mentira, Sólo importaba una cosa:

"¿La creíste?" le cortó en un tono, mezcla de incredulidad e indignación, que llevaba implícito la respuesta.

¿La creía? Hasta ese momento, Ranma no se lo había preguntado así, directamente. Recordó la noche anterior, las palabras de su madre, la expresión de su cara, sus gestos... tratando de encontrar una respuesta; pero no hacía falta por que su corazón la conocía.

"Sí, la creo," el joven afirmó tímidamente.

Los ojos de Akane se abrieron de par en par, no tanto por la sorpresa, si no por la incredulidad.

"¿La crees?¿Realmente la crees?¿Como puedes ser tan, tan... estúpido para creerte esa mentira, esa idiotez, esa basura, esa, esa...?"

Sus palabras terminaron saliendo entrecortadas, al perder el control de su genio, por la candidez de su prometido.

"¡Eh!¡Oye!¿A que viene esto?" Ranma trató de terciar, anonadado por el repentino ataque de furia de Akane. "¿Por que estas tan enfadada?¡Si ni siquiera sabes lo que me dijo!"

"¡Claro que lo se!¡Estúpido!" le corrigió la joven, a voz en grito. "Ella misma me lo contó ayer."

Las palabras de su prometida se le clavaron en el corazón, helandole todo su ser.

Ranma desvió la vista hacía el suelo y permaneció inmóvil con los brazos colgando inertes a ambos lados del cuerpo y los puños fuertemente apretados.

¿Por que?¿Por que se lo había dicho?¿Por que le había contado su madre su adopción a Akane?¿No entendía lo que eso significaba para él después de tenerse que ocultar de ella?¿No se suponía que le había costado horrores decírselo a él, a su hijo, al principal interesado? Y resultaba que se lo había contado a su prometida. ¡A su prometida!¡Sin consultarle siquiera! Daba lo mismo que hubiera sido Akane o cualquier otro, bueno, más o menos. Lo importante es que se lo había contado. ¿Como podía su madre traicionarle de esa manera?¡No tenía derecho a decírselo!¡No tenía que habérselo dicho!

Sobreponiéndose a la furia que le corroía por dentro, el joven consiguió pronunciar unas palabras que salieron de su boca como un murmullo ininteligible.

"¿Que has dicho?" le preguntó Akane, sin bajar un ápice el tono de voz.

Ranma la miró a los ojos y repitió sus palabras en un tono ligeramente más alto.

"No tenía que habértelo dicho."

La joven no podía dar crédito a sus oídos.

"¿Como que no tenía que habérmelo dicho?"

"¡No!¡No tenía derecho a decírtelo!" contestó su prometido igualando los gritos de la joven. "Es un tema personal que no te concierne."

Akane sentía hervirle la sangre.

¿Que no le concernía?¿¡Que no le concernía!?¿El ser supuestamente hermanos no le concernía?¿Pero que se había creído?¿Que le podía dejar de lado?¿Que aceptaría mansamente todas las mentiras de Nodoka?¡Nodoka!¡Seguro que esto había sido idea suya!¡Claro! Apartándola a ella, solo necesitaba convencer al crédulo de su hijo. ¡Y ya lo había conseguido! Pero si pensaban que se iban a librar de ella tan fácilmente, les iba a demostrar que estaban equivocados. ¡Muy equivocados!

"Pues yo creo que sí me concierne el que seamos o no, hermanos."

El tono ligeramente más mesurado de la joven, solo sirvió para realzar aún más el premeditado énfasis en el sí. A pesar de todo, fue otra palabra la que borró la respuesta de la boca de Ranma y trabó sus pensamientos.

"¿Hermanos?¿De que hablas?" preguntó el joven confuso.

"¡Eso!¡Ahora hazte el tonto!¡Sabes muy bien de que estamos hablando!¡Pero no importa!¡Se como demostrar que no somos hermanos y voy hacerlo!" le amenazó apuntándole a la cara con un dedo. "Así que puedes continuar haciendo el imbécil todo el tiempo que quieras."

Y dándose media vuelta, se dirigió a la casa con grandes zancadas furiosas.

Ranma siguió con los ojos la figura en retirada de la joven, mientras su mente era un maremágnum de pensamientos que se solapaban y se interrumpían entre si. De todo ese caos emergió con claridad un solo pensamiento: Todo había sido una confusión.

Como tantas otras veces su pelea se debía a una mera confusión; a una simple y estúpida confusión.

No tenía ni idea que pensaba Akane, sólo que estaba relacionado con lo que les había contado su madre y que la había puesto furiosa. ¡Eso quería decir que ella no sabía lo de su adopción!¡Su madre no le había contado nada!¡Se habían estado gritando por razones inexistentes!

Sintiendo una agradable sensación de alivió, el joven se preparó para llamar a su prometida... y dudó.

Era fácil decir que había sido un malentendido, pero necesitaría pruebas para convencerla. Necesitaría contarle todo lo que habían hablado: su adopción...

La herida por creer que había sido abandonado por su madre una segunda vez era demasiado reciente. ¿Podría...?

El recuerdo de una sonrisa iluminó sus pensamientos.

Sí, haría cualquier cosa para recuperar esa sonrisa.

Aún tenía tiempo, Akane todavía estaba cruzando el salón.

Ranma levantó el brazo, abrió la boca y...

"¿Ya estáis otra vez discutiendo?"

"Y eso que últimamente parecían estar llevándose mejor, ¿verdad Saotome?"

Las conocidas voces de sus padres le detuvieron o, más precisamente, la promesa que había hecho a Nodoka de no contarle nada sobre este asunto a Genma.

Impotente, observó como la joven abandonaba el salón y cerraba la puerta tras de si, mostrando su enfado con un fuerte golpetazo.

Ranma bajó el brazo, mientras los tres continuaban observando la habitación vacía.

"Espero que te disculpes por lo que hayas hecho, chico," le dijo su padre.

"No te preocupes," comentó Soun. "Ya sabes como son las peleas de enamorados."

"Tienes razón. ¿Te apetece una cerveza fría?"

"Buena idea. ¡Vamos!"

Ambos hombres se dirigieron a la cocina, dejando completamente solo al joven.

Ranma volvió su atención a la estaca clavada a su lado. Sin dejar de mirarla intensamente, cerró el puño con todas sus fuerzas hasta sentir las uñas clavándosele en la piel, levantó el brazo por encima de su cabeza echándolo todo lo posible hacía atrás y, concentrando toda su rabia y frustración en el golpe, lo liberó con un poderoso grito contra el indefenso palo. La robusta madera se partió con un chasquido seco y la parte superior salió despedida dando vueltas, hasta clavarse profundamente en el extremo opuesto del jardín.

* * *

Ya había anochecido, cuando una sombra descendió silenciosamente por la cortina de la habitación de Akane. Ranma, colgado cabeza abajo del tejado como un murciélago, observó la habitación en busca de la joven.

Tan subrepticia visita se debía a que, tras su discusión de la tarde, Akane no había vuelto a salir de su habitación, ni tan siquiera para cenar.

Un rápido vistazo a través de la cortina translucida, le permitió descubrir su figura tumbada en la cama.

Incapaz de discernir el estado de Akane a través de la barrera de tela (¿lloraba?¿dormía?), y sintiéndose un poco culpable por estarla observando furtivamente, se preparó para llamar.

Sus nudillos ya rozaban el cristal, cuando su mente rescató de las profundidades de su memoria los dolorosos recuerdos de similares ocasiones anteriores.

Mientras se acariciaba el cuello en recuerdo de un golpe particularmente fuerte, el joven reconoció que, tal vez, sería mejor esperar algún tiempo antes de volver a hablar con ella.

Tomada la decisión, Ranma se volvió a encaramar al tejado y desapareció entre las sombras.

Continuara...

* * *

* Kiai: En artes marciales, grito corto lanzado antes, durante o después de realizar una técnica.


End file.
